Return it in Black
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Où es-tu Hermione ? Penses-tu à moi parfois ? A ta fille ? Est-ce que vous allez bien, avec Sirius ? Pourquoi ne pas réapparaitre et assumer ce que tu as fait ? Un jour, j'aurais moi aussi le droit à des réponses, crois moi. Un jour, je te trouverais. On ne peut pas rester toute sa vie une fugitive...[ Suite de Mais, c'est pas ma fille!]
1. Chapter 1

Mais c'est pas ma fille! (2) : **_Return it in Black _**

* * *

Bonjour Bonjour. Voici donc, comme promis, le premier chapitre qui ouvre la suite de _Mais, c'est pas ma fille!_

Pour les lecteurs qui ne l'auraient **pas** lue au préalable, quelques « petits détails » sont importants :

-Suite à la défection d'Harry, qui a choisi de ne pas se battre contre Voldemort, Hermione a choisi de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle part donc modifier le passé d'Harry.

-A son retour, elle se rend compte de deux conséquences assez terribles : elle n'existe plus en temps qu'elle même dans la réalité modifiée par ses soins et Harry a mal tourné pendant son enfance. Il est à Serpentard avec pour meilleurs amis des enfants de mangemorts. La conséquence positive est que Sirius est vivant et blanchi car il s'est débrouillé tout seul pour attraper Peter.

-Elle va donc essayer de réparer ses erreurs tout en préservant son secret, pour ne pas risquer d'atterrir dans les griffes du ministère ou à Azcaban. Pari très risqué car si elle réussit bien à faire de Harry l'élu, elle est cependant obligée de fuir à la fin face à la révélation de tous ses secrets.

J'ai choisi de faire référence à cette fuite pour ce premier chapitre qui s'intitule Of running men, ce qui pourrait se traduire par "A propos de fugitifs."

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'ai finalement fait un choix que je ne suis pas sûre de refaire pour les suivant : faire parler directement Harry. **J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour la suite** : des chapitres avec un personnage qui s'exprime directement vous paraissent-ils mieux qu'un récit classique ? Est-ce que ce premier chapitre ne pose pas trop rapidement la situation ?

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1: Of running men (Harry)

* * *

Connaissez-vous Hermione Granger ? Non, évidemment, car elle n'est pas connue du sorcier lambda. Il faut dire qu'elle ne devrait pas exister. Cependant, si vous cherchiez une trace de son existence, vous trouveriez des informations sur une certaine Hermione Black. Cette fille, je l'ai rencontrée lors de ma dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, je l'ai connue et peut-être même aimée.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est ma mission à moi, Harry Potter, de la retrouver et de la livrer aux langues-de-plomb pour qu'ils puissent l'interroger sur son voyage dans le temps.

Cela fait des années qu'elle est en fuite, ma chère Hermione. Cela a fait 11 ans que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, depuis qu'elle a déposé notre fille à peine née sur le pas de la porte. Il semble que les Potter soient entrain de développer une nouvelle tradition familiale, soit dit en passant, car c'est déjà ce qui m'est arrivé à la mort de mes parents.

Depuis ce jour, tous les matins, ma première pensée est de me demander où elle est.

Oui, où es tu Hermione ? Penses tu à moi parfois ? A ta fille ? Est-ce que vous allez bien, avec Sirius ? Pourquoi ne pas réapparaitre et assumer ce que tu as fait ? Un jour je te trouverais, un jour j'aurais moi aussi le droit à des réponses, crois moi. On ne peut pas rester toute sa vie une fugitive.

En attendant, ta fille grandit et le temps passe, matin après matin. Aujourd'hui, elle fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle a les cheveux en pétard, parle à toute vitesse et veut faire rentrer trop de livres dans sa valise. Jamais elle ne t'a autant ressemblé, Helen Lily Potter.

Il est seulement dix heures mais je sais que c'est important pour elle d'arriver en avance. Nous sortons de notre appartement londonien pour aller dans le local technique. Je prends sa petite main dans la mienne, la valise dans l'autre et je respire profondément. Décision, Direction, Destination.

En un instant, nous sommes sur le quai 9 3/4. La foule et son bruit me submerge un instant avant que j'arrive à me repérer. Un sentiment étrange, comme une impression d'être observé me prend et je fais un tour d'horizon. Tout semble normal.

J'aperçois tout de suite la masse de cheveux roux qui discute joyeusement. C'est vrai que Victoire Weasley fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Helen m'emmène de force vers eux, pour dire bonjour à Ginny et à Harmonie.

Je la laisse, Drago m'attend à quelques mètres, préférant éviter la populace et les grandes effusions. Moi aussi je suis content de pouvoir les éviter. Je ne veux pas voir Harmony. C'est une Granger comme tu l'étais, Hermione et à chaque fois que je la croise j'en suis douloureusement conscient. Je me demande toujours si avec les années, tu aurais vieilli de la même façon. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas laissé poussé les cheveux.

J'ai toujours du mal à les regarder évoluer ensemble, Helen et elle. C'est tellement troublant, elles s'entendent si bien. Leur lien s'est développé bien avant que j'explique tout à Helen et je me demanderais toujours si ta fille cherche sa mère en Harmony, sans en être bien consciente.

"Salut vieux. Elle est où ta môme?"

Drago m'accueille avec un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas les yeux. Il me connait trop bien, en me voyant observer Harmonie, il sait très bien quel fil mes pensées suivent. Cela l'agace, il trouve que c'est une obsession chez moi. Pour lui, j'aurais dû t'oublier. Me remarier avec une belle Serpentarde, peut être...

Heureusement, Scorpius, son aîné est dans ses jambes et cela l'empêche de me faire une remarque acerbe. Il ressemble énormément à mon meilleur ami avec son menton pointu et ses cheveux clairs. Le petit regarde le train d'un air triste, presque boudeur qui n'est pourtant pas de Drago. Helen, qui revient vers moi, le remarque aussi et l'attrape pour un câlin un peu bourru. Ta fille aime tout le monde, c'est désespérant. Je suis sur qu'elle va finir à Poufsouffle ! Le pire c'est que quand je lui ai dit, elle m'a répondu d'un ton docte que toutes les maisons ont leurs qualités.

"Salut Helen! Alors prête pour ton arrivée à Poudlard?

-Oui!

-Tu pourrais au moins être un peu triste de partir!

-Roooh Papa, il faut vraiment que j'y aille! Je t'écrirais. Et à toi aussi Scorpius!" Nous lance-t-elle avant de repartir.

La voilà qui monte déjà dans le train avec Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Nos enfants nous échappent déjà. Notre fille va se faire des amis, se construire une nouvelle vie à Poudlard. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'oublie. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, tu ne m'as rien laissé d'autre mis à part des regrets et un sentiment de trahison absolu. Je sais que je ne dormirais pas avant d'avoir reçu sa lettre ce soir, seul dans l'appartement.

Ginny me propose de venir manger chez eux mais je refuse. Tout à l'heure, quand la solitude m'envahira, quand les démons qui vont avec me murmureront à l'oreille et que j'aurais envie de piocher dans la fausse cave à alcool dans le placard derrière la porte de la cuisine ou d'aller dans un bar vivre 1000 et uns excès, je ne veux pas qu'on m'en empêche. Tu me détesterais si tu savais ça, que j'aime faire tout ce que tu détestes, me comporter comme un simulacre d'homme mais ma chère Hermione, il faut bien que j'échappe à mon tour à ton emprise...


	2. Chapter 2

Le deuxième chapitre est enfin fini !

J'ai décidé de laisser le point de vu interne. Ce chapitre-ci, c'est Helen qui raconte. Titre en anglais, comme le précédent. Cette fois-ci elle est_ seule parmi des têtes blondes. _Une référence aux enfants en général et à ses futurs camarades de promotion ^^On en sera un peu plus sur la manière dont elle vit la célébrité de son père et sa rentrée à Poudlard et surtout, les rencontres qu'elle va y faire =)

PS : suite aux remarques de Miss Granger, j'ai réfléchis et décidé d'écrire un OS sur l'histoire de Harry et d'Hermione du point de vu d'Hermione, dont les motivations pour être avec Harry dans « Mais, c'est pas ma fille ! » n'étaient pas très développées. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil et à commenter, c'est l'OS "Parfois les enfants dans le noir".

En tout cas un merci à _Jastania Sweet__,_ c'est dur de poster souvent, je ne suis pas une rapide mais j'essayerais de faire des efforts sur les délais promis ! ^^

Et un autre merci tout spécial à _Miss Granger_ pour ses reviews si riches !

Quelques réponses pour elle dont je vous fais profiter : pour ce qui est du mariage de Sirius et d'Hermione et du petit Hugo, dont j'ai mis une évocation en bande annonce, patience, tout sera expliqué en temps.

Je peux juste dire que Sirius et Hermione ont réussi à échapper à la justice magique grâce aux connaissances de Sirius sur le système de recherche des aurors et qu'ils ont galéré quelques années, comme c'est le cas pour les clandestins.

Ils ont aussi eu une aide inattendue dont vous entendrez parler très rapidement, sans qu'il ne soit dit qu'il les a aidé tout de suite (je sais c'est bas de vous faire tant de mystères !) Celui qui trouve qui c'est le premier a le droit à l'OS de son choix ou à un portrait exhaustif du personnage, là encore, de son choix. =)

Sinon, si Ron rêve de leur précédente réalité, c'est que c'est _nécessaire_. Comme le fait qu'Harry croit voir son père en troisième année avant d'avoir utilisé le retourneur l'était. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été au bon endroit et il serait mort. C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela car le voyage dans le temps d'Hermione était beaucoup plus long mais tout trouvera sa justification, un peu de la même manière. J'ai hâte de pouvoir développer le personnage de Ron, c'est un vrai défi !

Je n'en dirais pas plus =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : All alone among golden heads (Helen)

* * *

Je me jette sur mon lit, épuisée par une si longue journée. Les autres filles du dortoir bavardent entre elles et je sais que je devrais les rejoindre pour faire leur connaissance. Le premier jour à Poudlard, c'est important. Il parait que l'on y rencontre déjà ses amis et ses ennemis, à de rares exceptions près. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller vers elles. J'entends encore leurs questions, aux inconnus que j'ai croisé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu es vraiment la fille d'Harry Potter ? »

« Mais qui est ta mère ? »

« Tu ne lui ressembles pas, Harry Potter a les yeux couleur _émeraude_. Pourquoi ? »

Celle-là m'avait faite bien rire, je dois dire. Les yeux émeraude de mon père ? Ceux qui déclenchent les gloussements des fillettes de onze ans et les regards pensifs de leurs mères ? Quelle blague ! Tout le monde sait que de tels yeux, cela n'existe pas vraiment. Mon père les a simplement d'un vert assez franc, tirant un peu sur le bleu. C'est rare bien sur, la majorité des yeux verts se contentent de passer du bleu-vert sous le soleil au marron clair quand il y a moins de lumière. Mais tout de même, je ne comprends pas comment un tel mythe peut exister. Bientôt certains héros auront les yeux violets, vous verrez !

« Pourquoi on ne ressemble pas à ses parents, bonne question…heu, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Ian Smith », m'a répondu le un petit blond à l'air terrible qui m'agace déjà. Aucune conversation ce garçon !

Après cette question, il a passé plusieurs minutes à bafouiller avant de sortir du compartiment où il m'avait trouvée. Celui-là, je l'ai dans le collimateur. Cela ne s'est pas arrêté là. Toutes les questions ont duré du train jusqu'à la répartition, sous le regard moqueur de Teddy et celui compatissant de Victoire.

Après c'est le Choixpeau qui crie « Gryffondor », ma grimace et les applaudissements. Teddy se retrouve avec moi, Victoire est à Serdaigle. Je ne suis pas étonnée, elle ne voulait pas faire comme les autres Weasley. C'est tante Harmonie qui va être contente! C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé avoir son soutien pour affronter les autres filles du dortoir rouge et or.

Je les observe par dessus le grimoire que j'ai pris dans les mains et que je fais semblant de lire. Elles sont trois : Il y a Myriam Thomas, une grande métisse qui est fan de football. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'on pouvait trouver à ce sport de brute. Mon oncle Dudley va régulièrement voir des matchs de foot mais heureusement il ne m'emmène plus avec lui. Il y a aussi Alice et Megan. Megan Jones est la seule à ne pas m'avoir demandé quoique ce soit et aux vues de ses questions, je pense qu'elle est née-moldue.

C'est Alice qui se décide à venir me parler. Elle n'est surement pas bien méchante mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est naturellement envahissante et sa voix aiguë n'est pas franchement agréable à entendre. Victoire dirait qu'elle a un rire de dinde. Je n'ai jamais bien compris le sens de cette expression française qu'elle a traduite telle quelle mais penser à elle me donne le courage de relever les yeux et de me préparer à répondre.

« Salut, moi c'est Alice. Ma mère, Lavande Brown, était dans la même année que ton père. C'est une sacrée coïncidence qu'on se retrouve aussi dans la même promotion, non ?

Elle me demande plutôt gentiment cette confirmation. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Dans quelle maison était ta mère ? Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle, je lui demande en étant très contente de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même.

-Pas étonnant, elle me répond sans se démonter. Elle était à Gryffondor, comme nous, alors que ton père était à Serpentard. »

Là, je grimace : elle touche juste. C'est un autre problème. Je suis sûre que Papa aurait voulu que j'aille à Serpentard mais le Choixpeau n'était pas d'accord. Il m'a dit que j'aurais besoin de courage pour faire face à ce qui m'attendait. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre avant d'aller rejoindre les autres et j'avoue avoir un peu peur de sa réponse. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le décevoir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'y fera ! Affirme la blondinette qui n'est, semble-t-il, pas si bête.

-Oui mais je m'inquiète un peu quand même. On ne vit que tous les deux et… »

Je m'interromps avant d'en dire vraiment trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis cela, à cette inconnue. Je hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste. Les deux autres filles nous observent en silence, leurs yeux brillants de curiosité. Je les fusille du regard. J'attends les questions sur cette mère dont je ne sais presque rien, si ce n'est son nom, son crime et le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonnée. Pourtant, elle me surprend de nouveau quand elle me souffle :

« Ma mère aussi m'a élevée seule. C'est dur de les laisser dans ce cas là. Allez, ce soir, il faut penser à autre chose ! C'est notre premier jour à Poudlard ! »

Je lui souris un peu, amusée par cette tentative visible de ramener la conversation à des sujets plus joyeux et me rapproche enfin des trois filles pour discuter. J'aurais peut-être une année meilleure que prévu, qui sait ?

* * *

Avis ? Questions sur Helen, Harry, ou Hermione ?


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre! On finit de faire le tour de la situation de chacun avec le point de vue particulier d'une Hermione toujours aussi travailleuse, curieuse et compréhensive.

J'attends vos commentaires, surtout concernant la clarté des informations données dans ce chapitre. J'ai choisi de la faire nous raconter un soir particulier mais du coup, j'ai peur que les liens qu'il y a avec les chapitres précédents ne soient pas clairs. L'autre doute que j'ai est lié au démarrage du chapitre. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit un peu lent à se mettre en place. Ai-je bien fait d'essayer de montrer quelles sont les missions d'Hermione? Dites moi!

Bonne lecture.

PS : merci aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou dans les followers!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Of doubts and trust (Hermione)

* * *

Quand je gare enfin ma voiture, il fait déjà nuit. Hugo doit être couché et Sirius être avachi sur le canapé entrain de lire. Du petit déjeuner d'Hugo à la fermeture du bureau, la journée a été longue et je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de m'écrouler sur mon lit et de pouvoir laisser dernière moi cette journée du 1er septembre qui n'en finit pas. Je passe le pas de la porte et une odeur de chili con carne me monte au nez.

Mon ventre gargouille malgré moi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger durant ma pause de mi-journée. Il fallait que j'avance le dossier de présentation de la loi portant sur la Sécurité et l'Indépendance informatique nationale au Parlement, après mon absence de ce matin. J'ai des horaires souples mais il ne faut pas croire que ce soit sans conséquences : j'ai des délais pour rendre les commandes qu'on me passe très courts.

Préparer une loi, c'est toujours une responsabilité importante, surtout dans le domaine informatique où il y a peu de lois déjà prises. Mais là, il s'agit pour le ministère pour lequel je travaille de créer un système législatif simplifié et complet qui permette d'encourager un nouveau développement de l'industrie informatique tout en assurant plus de sécurité aux citoyens britanniques.

C'est l'étape 2.1 du développement informatique comme aiment à le dire nos dirigeants en ce moment. Le premier ministre anglais veut maintenant aller jusqu'à développer des serveurs et des réseaux sécurisés propre à la Grande-Bretagne, en accord avec l'Europe et dans l'intérêt général des citoyens européens qui en bénéficieraient aussi. Autant vous dire que c'est un vrai défi. Cette décision du gouvernement amène dans les journaux de multiples questions sur la circulation des données, leur utilisation et sur le développement futur de cet espace informatique que j'ai redécouvert à mon retour chez les moldus.

Cela me fait souvent penser aux sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore vécu cette révolution informatique quand je les ai laissés, il y a 11 ans. Je me demande s'ils connaissent maintenant internet et les réseaux sociaux ou si le fossé entre eux et les moldus s'est creusé. Je parierais qu'aucun sorcier ne s'est encore posé la question. C'est un monde qui évolue très lentement et j'ai bien peur que l'évolution rapide de la technologie les pousse à se replier encore d'avantage sur eux- mêmes.

Sirius n'est pas d'accord, il dit que de toute façon ce repli sur soi a toujours été une des particularités du monde magique. Je veux bien le croire mais je reste convaincue que c'est sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Les sorciers avaient réussi à s'adapter à la Révolution Industrielle du monde moldu, est-ce possible cette fois? Je pense que non.

Un jour, je suis d'ailleurs sûre que la technologie dépassera la magie, qu'elle la débusquera et que les deux mondes se heurteront.

J'avoue que toutes ces nouvelles technologies m'ont fascinée dès que je suis revenue à un monde sans magie. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à choisir de travailler dans ce domaine si particulier de l'action publique qu'est la sécurité et la surveillance informatique. Pour tout dire, il y a aussi cette idée qu'en travaillant dans cette branche, j'entende peut être un jour parler de nouveau d'actes magiques sans que personne ne le sache.

Cette envie me démange régulièrement et si je m'empêche de lancer la moindre action concrète ou de poser la moindre question qui pourrait m'amener à entrer en contact avec le monde sorcier, j'ai bien conscience des quelques liens ténus et indirects qui pourraient me permettre d'avoir des nouvelles. Une vraie tentation.

Peu importe. Mes pensées s'égarent alors que l'eau me vient à la bouche et avant de rejoindre mon lit, je fais quand même un détour par le salon où je trouve mon cher mari entrain de lire le _Guardian. _Mes lèvres esquissent automatiquement un sourire quand je vois mon assiette sous une cloche en plastique qui retient la chaleur.

Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe de manger dans le canapé mais pour cette fois, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. C'est incroyable de se dire qu'après 10 ans de vie commune, Sirius arrive toujours à me surprendre ! Je l'embrasse et je me rue sur la nourriture sous son regard moqueur.

« Alors ta matinée ?

Je lève la tête pour voir son regard concerné, je regarde mon assiette et je fais le lien. Je grogne devant tant de naïveté de ma part. Du chili con carne ? J'aurais dû être étonnée de ne pas trouver des pâtes ou des haricots en conserve. Manipulateur ! Me préparer à manger juste pour avoir une réponse à une question qu'il n'ose pas poser.

Est-ce que je suis allée voir la petite fille que j'ai dû laisser derrière moi faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard? Évidemment même si c'est me faire mal.

« J'ai vu Helen à la gare, elle a grandi, je réponds agacée.

Ses sourcils se froncent et il hésite.

-Tu as réussi à retourner travailler ? »

Une question et tellement de sous-entendus que j'ai envie de lui demander de reformuler. Mais je le connais assez pour deviner l'enchainement de questions que cela cache.

Est-ce que cela t'a touché ? Tu voulais rester ? As-tu eu envie de lui parler ou de l'accompagner quai 9 ¾ ?

Je regarde Sirius, ce mari qui n'aurait jamais dû en être un et je mesure toute l'intensité de ses doutes et de ses craintes…

Comme d'habitude je le rassure.

« Oui, j'avais enfin l'esprit libre. »

Il se détend et pose le journal qu'il agitait comme une protection –si vaine !- contre ma réaction. Je joue avec ma fourchette à défaut de m'autoriser à jouer avec la nourriture : l'assiette est à moitié pleine et j'ai le ventre noué.

Avec une moue d'excuse il me prend dans les bras et comme toutes les autres fois où les fantômes de notre passé ont ressurgi, sa chaleur efface- un peu- ses craintes et mes remords. Le feu qui ronfle dans la cheminée me parait soudain plus vivace et le petit sourire de Sirius me le confirme. Il ne manque plus qu'une tasse de thé pour parfaire le tableau.

Le sommeil me prend par surprise, là, à demi-étendue sur le canapé.

* * *

Alors?


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à _Irinaya_ et _luffynette_ pour leurs commentaires =) Contente que la manière dont j'ai décidé de faire évoluer les personnages vous plaise!

Et merci aussi à tous les nouveaux followers bien sur.

Place au nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance, c'est Harry qui raconte ses petites conversations de comptoir accompagné d'une malheureuse acolyte.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Little talks (Harry)

* * *

Cela va faire une semaine que je suis seul dans l'appartement.

J'ai reçu une lettre de ma fille, pour m'annoncer qu'elle était à Gryffondor, et depuis plus de nouvelles. Gryffondor. La nouvelle a beaucoup fait rire Ginny. On verra bien où ira son fils dans trois ans mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas Gryffondor. Scorpius n'a pas vraiment le caractère pour selon moi.

Enfin, il faut avouer que j'avais parié contre Drago qu'Helen serait à Serdaigle. J'ai perdu et c'était franchement naïf de ma part de penser que mon meilleur ami n'en profiterait pas.

Il a exigé un gage. Cet espèce d'adolescent mal grandi veut que je fasse un gage! Evidemment ce n'est pas n'importe quel gage : monsieur veut que j'accepte de prendre un verre avec Astoria Greengrass. Parfois je le hais.

Mais il y a des compensations : la cadette des Greengrass est plus que jolie et je n'ai jamais promis de me comporter en gentleman, n'en déplaise à cette chère Daphnée. Et puis il se peut que mon travail de chien me serve pour une fois. Je dois aller dans certains endroits moldus de ma connaissance, je suis sûr que cela plaira à Astoria, c'est exotique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à 19h30 et pas une seule seconde de plus, je suis devant le portail du Manoir des Alouettes, vêtu de mon plus beau pull cachemire et de mon jean le mieux taillé.  
L'elfe de maison qui m'annonce laisse vite la place à Astoria, dans une robe d'automne des plus charmantes, je dois préciser.  
Elle me scrute, rougit et me demande tout de suite avec nervosité:

"Salut Harry. J'ai mis une robe que j'ai achetée chez les moldus, elle me va bien? Est ce qu'elle fera l'affaire pour ce soir?  
-Pas de soucis, c'est parfait pour notre soirée. Et tu es très jolie dedans, je lui réponds avant de lui tendre le bras. Prête pour une exploration du monde moldu, Miss Greengrass?  
-Evidemment!"

Elle me sourit et je lui rends plus ou moins sincèrement ce sourire.  
Elle me tend le bras et l'instant d'après je l'ai amenée devant l'un des bar de Londres que je connais de nom, le bar Sohon.

C'est _happy hour_ et je la vois déjà qui dévore des yeux la liste des cocktails aux noms exotiques.  
Pour ma part, je repère la personne qui m'intéresse dès que nous entrons. A l'extrémité du bar, dans l'ombre, il est écroulé à demi et si ses cheveux gris ne tombent sur son visage qui commence déjà à être rongé par la cirrhose d'ivrogne, c'est qu'il porte la coupe militaire.

Je n'ose pas sortir la photographie que m'a confiée sa fille pour confirmer son identité à cause de la présence d'Astoria. Je ne m'en inquiète pas, il n'est pas prêt de décoller du bar si j'ai bien compris.

Galamment je tends la chaise à Astoria qui scrute le moindre détail de ce bar moldu. Le bar en inox à la couleur métallique, les tabourets rouges, les cocktails colorés déjà servis, le sol en lino d'un noir mat, les murs blancs où sont exposés des affiches de films dédicacés...

"Que voulez vous prendre messieurs dames? Nous demande aimablement le serveur  
-Je ne sais pas, que me conseilles tu?  
-Une pina colada, il me semble que tu aimes les boissons plutôt sucrées.  
-Tu as bonne mémoire, essayons!  
-Alors deux pina colada, s'il vous plait!"

Dès que nous sommes servis, elle recommence aussitôt son observation. Son regard s'arrête un instant de trop sur mon pilier de bar qui lève les yeux sur elle. Elle détourne les yeux la première et son visage se tord dans une brève grimace.

"Y-a-t-il toujours ce type de consommateur dans les bars moldus?  
-Oui, il y en a souvent un, même dans les endroits branchés .  
-Ils sont tous comme ça?  
-C'est à dire, je lui demande, sans comprendre ce qui l'intrigue.  
-Eh, bien il est très différent des harpies du Chaudron baveur.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Il ne se cache même pas, il m'a toisé tout à l'heure!  
-Qu'en conclues tu ? En voyant son air outré, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. »

Elle se calme soudain et prend ma question au sérieux. Après un petit silence, elle tente un raisonnement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce pantalon vert et marron ou son étrange posture, à demi écroulée sur le bar, à demi tournée vers la porte mais malgré sa décrépitude, il me semble avoir encore un certain orgueil pour regarder les gens en face... il avait peut être une place importante chez les moldus. Si cela avait un sorcier, j'aurais peut être dit que c'était un ancien aristocrate déchu, j'aurais pu vérifier à ses vêtements... »

Je la regarde avec stupéfaction. Son raisonnement n'est pas totalement juste, bien sur, mais l'essentiel n'est pas faux. Il a bien été important chez les moldus puisque c'était un ancien lieutenant ayant fait la guerre en Iraq au côté des GI américains. J'oriente la réflexion d'Astoria pour qu'elle devine.

"Le pantalon qu'il porte s'appelle un treillis militaire. Il est souvent porté par les soldats de l'armée moldue, pour mieux se fondre dans des terrains d'action naturels comme les forêts ou les marais.  
-Alors cet homme est peut être un ancien duelliste, elle hésite. Non, ils n'ont pas de combattants seuls comme ça, je crois. Non, ce serait plutôt comme un ancien Auror, elle corrige.  
J'acquiesce et elle sourit.  
-Il est tourné vers la porte, c'était donc ça! Vigilance constante, comme disait Fol œil en cours ! Elle comprend.  
-Je pense.  
-Et les autres, relance-t-elle."

Après cela, nous nous amusons à essayer de deviner ce que sont les autres clients, leurs occupations de moldus.

Je surveille toujours discrètement ma cible qui ne bouge pas et commence à cuver l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité. Comme je m'y attends, elle finit par s'en apercevoir. Astoria est observatrice, c'est un fait.

« Pourquoi observes-tu toujours cet homme au bar? Me demande-t-elle directement  
-Hein? Je tente d'avoir l'air surpris  
-Ne me mens pas Potter et réponds!  
-La fille de cet homme le recherche. Il a quitté le domicile familial et vit dans la rue, elle voudrait l'aider, j'avoue.  
-C'est une de tes affaires de _détective_? J'aurais dû m'en douter! Tu n'as accepté de venir avec moi dans ce bar que pour ça, m'accuse-t-elle maintenant.  
-Non, j'ai accepté parce que j'avais envie. C'était juste une occasion. »

Je lui mens pour tenter de sauver les meubles. Sinon Daphnée et Drago vont me tuer.

« Une occasion? Tu es impossible, Harry. Et tu es de tellement mauvaise foi! Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Je te remercie pour cette sortie, qui restera, j'en suis sure, occasionnelle.  
-Attends! Je suis désolé, d'accord? Je te ramène.  
-Cela ira, je n'en ai pas besoin. Occupes toi de tes affaires! » Exige-t-elle avant de me laisser en plan.  
Je grimace quand je me rends compte que notre petite altercation, bien que discrète, a attiré l'attention des clients. La discrétion ne sera pas de mise ce soir...je décide de partir et sors mon portefeuille pour aller payer. Je tends ma monnaie au barman quand soudain :

"Toutes les mêmes! Ma femme aussi se plaignais que je travaillais trop, m'avoue mon militaire déchu.  
-Oui, toutes les mêmes! Buvons aux femmes imbuvables! Allez, je vous paie un whisky!  
-Vous êtes un drôle de type, vous."

Plus besoin de me demander comment l'aborder. C'est définitif, j'adore Astoria. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Drago. Je lève mon premier verre et j'enchaine comme je sais si bien le faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus gros que les précédents, je m'étonne moi-même. On retrouve encore Harry cette fois-ci. Il n'en avait pas fini avec son métier qui l'oblige à franchir pas mal de limites... =)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Crossing Lines (Harry)

* * *

Deux ou trois verres après la fin du monde.

C'est ce que je me dis quand je sors en titubant du bar avec mon nouvel "ami". L'alcoolique du bar a mis du temps avant de me dire son prénom. C'était bien _Manson_. Heureusement c'était bien le type que je cherchais. Pour arranger mes affaires Manson avait considéré que nous étions devenus amis au sixième verre.

"Je t'aime bien Harry" m'avait enfin confirmé ma cible, ce qui m'avait décidé à entamer la deuxième partie de mon travail.

D'abord le retrouver, ensuite le ramener à la civilisation pour que sa fille puisse rentrer en contact avec lui.

"Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Ça me rend triste qu'un type comme toi dorme dans la rue. Société de merde! Avais-je répliqué en contenant ma voix pour ne pas qu'elle porte vers les autres consommateurs.  
\- Ouais, c'est pas juste. Putains de banquiers qui n'ont rien voulu me prêter quand ma femme m'a foutu à la rue.  
-Si je pouvais je te proposerais bien de venir dormir chez moi, au chaud.  
-Ça ne plairait pas à ta minette, mon gars, il réplique en m'envoyant une claque qui me démonte trois vertèbres.  
Je ne le détrompe pas.  
-Déjà qu'elle me fait dormir sur le canapé régulièrement, je confirme.  
-Dur!"

La connivence masculine ne m'a jamais été aussi utile qu'en cet instant. La manœuvre suivant est plus délicate.

"J'ai chaud, je crois que j'ai trop bu, j'affirme. Je vais faire un tour dehors.  
-Ok mon gars, content de t'avoir connu.  
-T'as qu'à venir, suis pas d'humeur à rester seul. »

Je le dis en me levant d'un pas peu assuré. Il hésite. La chaleur, c'est rare, donc c'est sacré.  
-Il fait beau, je veux marcher. Et puis les gens, ils nous regardent bizarrement"

J'insiste. Il jette un coup d'œil nerveux à la salle et je sais que j'ai gagné.  
-T'as raison, je viens.  
-Tu t'en vas déjà, Manson? L'arrête le barman. Je grince des dents en voyant qu'il veut le retenir mais je me contiens.  
Mon "pote" est de toute façon décidé.  
-Ouais, à demain Bobby."

Je souris. Si tout va bien, il y a des chances pour qu'il perde son meilleur client. Nous marchons d'abord en silence. Avec Drago, j'ai l'habitude alors je sifflote juste.

"Z'êtes un type bizarre, se répète-t-il quelques minutes après.  
-Je sais.  
-Bien habillé, et tout...pourquoi vous m'parlez?  
-Parce que j'ai toujours respecté les soldats. Je voulais m'engager dans l'armée au début."

Pieux mensonge mais il me croit. On marche presque une heure à parler de tout et de rien. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je me rapproche innocemment du centre d'hébergement d'urgence qu'il a déjà fréquenté une fois l'hiver dernier. Le personnel me connait bien et je les ai prévenu de la situation hier, au cas où. Quand on passe devant, ils l'attendent. Dès qu'il les voit, il sursaute. Je lui pose doucement la main sur l'épaule.

"C'est une seconde chance, Manson. Vous devriez la prendre et rester au moins jusqu'à demain matin.  
-Vous avez fait exprès?  
Il comprend, tout étonné. J'acquiesce en souriant.  
-Ils ne vous retiendront pas si vous changez d'avis demain. Qu'avez-vous à perdre?  
-Z'êtes un drôle de type, il répète avant de se décider à rejoindre la travailleuse sociale qui l'attend.  
-En fait j'ai été envoyé pour être votre ange gardien. SI vous avez des questions, attendez demain matin. Bonne chance pour la suite."

Je le quitte sur cette sortie avec l'envie de continuer à me promener. Un dossier de clos. Mes autres affaires attendront bien demain.  
Les rues de Londres ne sont pas encore désertes à cette heure là. A ma droite un groupe de touristes tente de s'y retrouver sur un plan de métro. Devant moi un couple discute avec enthousiasme d'un film dont l'affiche promet un bon moment de divertissement. Par curiosité, je lis le résumé. Le film est sur les chevaliers de la table ronde et sur Merlin.  
C'est assez ironique, tout me ramène au monde sorcier. Un visage contrarié me passe devant les yeux et je souris : je tiens le parfait moyen pour me rattraper auprès d'Astoria et pour ne pas passer le reste de la soirée seul, accessoirement.

Je me cache dans le premier recoin que je trouve et je transplane devant chez elle.  
Elle ouvre presque aussitôt et ne perd pas une seconde avant de démarrer les hostilités.

"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Potter?  
-Je ne sais pas. Me faire pardonner mon comportement de tout à l'heure?  
-Tu penses que me demander simplement pardon suffira? S'étrangle-t-elle.  
-Pas vraiment. C'est pour cela que je t'ai préparé une surprise.  
-Aussi mauvaise que la précédente?  
-Disons que je te propose une découverte des loisirs moldus qui te permettrait de t'intéresser aussi à Merlin. Tu avais pensé à te spécialiser en histoire de la magie médiévale pendant un moment, il me semble?"

Je ne suis plus sûr de ce que j'avance mais une vague conversation avec Daphnée m'est revenue tout à l'heure.

"Comment le sais-tu?  
-Je ne suis pas aussi indifférent que j'en ai l'air. Alors?  
-Je viens si tu promets de ne plus jamais me refaire ce coup là et que tu avoues être un imbécile.  
-Je suis un imbécile, ô déesse vengeresse.  
-Ne le dis pas avec un aussi grand sourire, Potter. Je reviens, il faut que j'aille chercher mon manteau et que je mette mes chaussures. Tu paies tout ce soir, évidemment."

Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté pareil effronterie, je me serais retrouvé avec la trace de sa main sur ma joue mais Astoria est d'une autre nature. L'Hermione dont je me souviens était aussi vive que l'air. Astoria est calme et puissante comme l'eau. Elle trace son chemin à coups d'exigences alors qu'Hermione le traçait à coup de questions.

Quand elle revient, je lui tends la main et je nous amène dans une impasse près du cinéma. Elle hausse les sourcils quand elle voit l'affiche et qu'elle lit le résumé de l'histoire. Je lui explique que l'on va aller dans des salles où il y a des conteurs assez spéciaux.

Je la sens un peu perdue mais elle ne pose pas plus de questions sur le cinéma moldu et se contente de me suivre. On s'installe dans le noir et on attend un peu.  
L'écran qui s'allume la fait sursauter mais elle est bien vite captivée. Elle est très jolie dans le noir, figée dans la concentration la plus absolue et les yeux brillants. Je lui prends la main et je laisse le film se dérouler. A la fin elle reste un long moment, toute pensive sur son siège. Elle remarque que je lui tiens la main qu'au moment où elle décide de se lever. Elle va protester mais je l'interromps.

"Alors, as-tu aimé?  
-C'était très...épique. Je ne savais pas que les moldus avaient un tel sens du sublime. Je suis étonnée de voir combien la magie est montrée sous son jour le plus impressionnant. C'était même parfois trop.  
-J'en déduis que cela t'a plu.  
\- Oui mais par contre, historiquement ils ne sont pas du tout dans les clous...  
-Il faudrait que tu travailles avec les historiens qui ont conseillés les personnes qui ont fait l'histoire, je décide de proposer, pince-sans-rire.  
-C'est une bonne idée. C'est un métier qui existe, chez les moldus? "

Je dois dire qu'elle m'étonne, la petite Astoria qui était encore dans les jupes de Daphnée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je lui souris alors qu'on est de retour chez elle et la laisse ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourne, sans bien savoir quoi faire. Moi, je n'hésite pas. Je m'avance tout doucement, je monte les quelques marches qui nous sépare et je me rapproche d'elle. C'est Astoria qui pose la première ses lèvres sur les miennes et qui m'entraine à l'intérieur.

Nous passons un très bon moment et quand je me réveille, il fait de nouveau jour et le lit est vide. Je lève la tête et je repère ma vipère d'un soir assise à sa coiffeuse, entrain de se maquiller. Elle me sourit dans le miroir. On se regarde dans le miroir un long moment.

"Salut Harry.  
-Salut. Comment, vas-tu ce matin?  
-Très bien même si je manque un peu de sommeil. La taquinerie me fait sourire mais mes obligations me reviennent en tête et je ne réagis pas.  
-Quelle heure est-il?  
-Neuf heures.  
-Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous."

Je m'excuse du regard alors que je me lève pour m'habiller. Elle me regarde d'une moue moqueuse mais ne pose pas de question. Encore un bon point pour elle.

"Tu devrais quand même prendre le temps de te doucher, tu es bien débraillé. C'est la première porte à gauche."

La salle de bain est spacieuse et j'achève de me réveiller tranquillement sous la douche. Quand je ressors, elle m'attend.

"Merci pour cette soirée, je lui dis alors qu'elle me raccompagne à la porte d'entrée.  
-De rien, elle s'est bien mieux finie qu'elle n'a commencé.  
-Si tu veux, on pourra remettre ça une autre fois, je propose, un peu étonné par moi même.  
-On verra, à bientôt, me coupe-t-elle avant de me pousser gentiment dehors. »

La proposition est tentante et après un dernier sourire je vais à mon rendez-vous du dimanche matin. Je rallume mon portable moldu et je prend le temps de lire mes messages. Que des bonnes nouvelles. J'arrive à Sunlight Street et toque au numéro 12 avec la force de l'habitude. C'est Dudley qui m'ouvre. On se salue et on retrouve bien vite Sarah, sa femme.

C'est une habitude que j'ai pris quand j'ai eu Helen. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé malgré mon éloignement de cette famille moldue que je n'assumais pas, ce qui m'a tout de même marqué et Helen adore son oncle. Il s'occupe d'elle depuis les premiers jours. Je crois même que Dudley est la toute première personne qu'elle ait reconnu et nommé. Les choses évoluent parfois d'une manière inattendue.

Comme tous les dimanches, Sarah nous a préparé un plat exotique et Dudley a choisi un vin qui s'accorde avec. Je les envie parfois, leur couple est très uni.

Aujourd'hui, leur petite fille est chez ses grands parents. Parfois il y a aussi Pétunia et Vernon mais cette fois-ci on profite d'un moment de calme entre nous. Je ne vois pas passer l'après-midi et bientôt, il est déjà l'heure de partir et de retourner dans ma retraite londonienne. Dudley me raccompagne et avant de partir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aborder les sujets plus sérieux.

« Au fait Big D, tu as assuré, c'était bien mon homme. Sa fille m'a laissé un message ce matin, avant d'aller le rencontrer. Elle semblait très heureuse.

-Bah, de rien. Tu m'en dois une.

-Je sais. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes comment tu fais.

-C'est facile de rentrer dans les bases de données de la police municipale, ils ont un serveur très accessible et parfaitement piratable.

-Si ton patron savait à quoi tu utilisais tes compétences d'informaticien…

-Il n'y a aucune preuve, je n'en laisse jamais.

-Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

-Je le suis. Tu sais ce qui a été le plus difficile ? C'est de trouver dans quel quartier il avait été interpelé.

-Comment pouvais tu être sur qu'il resterait dans le quartier ?

-Tu viens trop dans le monde magique, Harry. Tout le monde sait que les SDF ont leurs habitudes.

-Heureusement que tu étais là ! Sinon j'aurais déjà fait tous les bars qui craignent.

-Tu te prends pour Colombo ?

-Hé, c'est toi qui regardais cette série infâme par-dessus l'épaule de ta mère.

-Tu jetais un coup d'œil aussi, ne nies pas !

-OK, j'avoue. Sinon, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider encore une fois ?

J'essaie d'avoir l'air innocent mais cela fait tellement de fois que nous avons cette conversation que Dudley ne me demande même pas la nature du service.

-SI c'est pour retrouver Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non.

-Pourquoi ?

J'insiste parce que c'est mon seul espoir. Tout le reste de mes investigations est au point mort. Le ministère ne veut rien me transmettre, Poudlard non plus. Dudley me répond du tac au tac.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être responsable de l'arrestation d'une femme qui ne demande qu'à être libre.

-C'est une criminelle, elle est dangereuse.

-Elle n'a tué personne, Harry. Elle a même essayé de vous sauver, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as expliqué.

-Elle a usurpé une fausse identité.

-C'est sans conséquence, tu le sais.

-Helen devrait rencontrer sa mère.

-Ne mêle pas ta fille à ta croisade. Elle la recherchera par ses propres moyens si elle en a envie.

-Dudley…

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas lâcher l'affaire, Harry ? Surtout que tu l'as laissée partir.

-Si tu savais comme je le regrette.

-Tu devrais arrêter de t'enfermer dans tes regrets et passer à autre chose. Hermione l'a surement fait.

-OK, OK. Je laisse tomber. »

Il y a des combats qui finissent par épuisement. Je suis encore obligé d'abandonner. C'est l'un des seuls sujets sur lequel Dudley est si ferme face à moi. Pourtant, je sais que j'y reviendrais, je suis désespéré. Le sourire mi-figue mi-raisin de Dudley me fait bien comprendre que je ne le trompe pas. On se dit au revoir maladroitement.

Je me retrouve laisser errer mon regard dans la rue, sans pouvoir me décider à partir. Quand je me concentre enfin pour disparaitre j'aperçois un mouvement au coin de la rue. Une vague ombre et une brève apparition de quelques mèches cheveux clairs volant au vent. J'espère qu'aucun moldu ne m'a vu.

* * *

Alors?

Le prochain chapitre en tout cas laissera surement parler Helen qui racontera ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Il s'intitulera _Old Friends_.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour Bonjour.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère. Le délai a été un peu long, je m'en excuse mais entre les concours, mon travail et tout le reste, ça a été impossible de faire plus vite. En espérant qu'il vous plaira et suscitera des questions =) Le titre s'explique de lui-même puisqu'une nouvelle personne fait son apparition dans ce chapitre mais que d'autres sont de _vieux amis_.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Old friends and new meetings

* * *

La vie à Gryffondor, c'est très décevant finalement. Quand j'avoue cela à Alice, elle me regarde fixement avec ses grands yeux bleus, de manière un peu bête.

Teddy a souri par anticipation. Être aussi irrévérencieuse par rapport à la maison fétiche d'Alice Brown, c'est une pure et simple provocation. Elle a maintenant froncé les sourcils et me demande de son plus beau ton accusateur :

« Mais, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, des bagarres, des sorties la nuit, des affrontements avec des bêtes sauvages et des séjours à l'infirmerie bien sur !

En un mot, l'aventure. Le pire c'est que c'est en partie vrai : je suis étonnée du calme de ma maison. Alice me scrute, encore un peu sérieuse, puis me sourit finalement ironiquement. On échange un regard étonné avec Teddy qui suit notre dialogue comme un tennisman.

-Sais-tu combien de fois ma mère a fini à l'infirmerie durant toute sa scolarité ?

-Non ?

J'avoue ne pas voir exactement où elle veut en venir.

-Aucune, alors qu'elle était à Gryffondor ! Ce qui est encore plus intéressant, c'est de savoir combien de séjours à l'infirmerie à fait ton père, ce parfait Serpentard.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas.

-Hé, toi non plus tu ne peux pas savoir ! Ton argument tombe à l'eau.

-Erreur, il y a été seize fois.

-Hein ? D'où tu sors ce chiffre ?

-Colin Crivey, le journaliste responsable de la rubrique Glamour et bottes de dragons à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ trouve toujours des scoops intéressants.

-Hein ?

-Il a interviewé l'ancienne infirmière de Poudlard en mars dernier. J'ai adoré l'article.

-Tu lis ce genre d'article ?

-Ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation. J'ai raison et tu as tord. Tu as des préjugés stupides sur ta propre maison et de toute façon les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs ! Héhé !

Teddy se marre, horrible petit gnome!

-Helen Potter rendu muette ! Un point pour la répartie de Alice.

-C'est un stratagème de Serpentard que tu as utilisé là !

-Même pas ! Certains Gryffondors réfléchissent vite et bien, voilà tout, me répond l'effrontée avant d'en taper 4 à Teddy.

-Il faut absolument que je raconte ça à Victoire.

-Teddy ! Traître ! Pourquoi je suis persécutée de tous les côtés par des Gryffondors avec trop de fierté ? »

Pas vraiment vexée, je finis par les rejoindre dans leur fou-rire.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours un peu l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour appartenir vraiment à la maison Gryffondor. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être un imposteur et j'ai déjà pensé que j'aurais tout aussi bien eu ma place à Serdaigle.

Aurais-je l'occasion de prouver mon courage en affrontant les dangers de la vie ? La vue des tables de la grande salle déjà remplie d'une débauche de plats est heureusement là pour régler cette interrogation jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

On rejoint Myriam et Megan joyeusement.

Le courrier arrive peu après et Hérodote, le hibou familial, me surprend en se posant sur mon épaule. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture de la lettre qu'il doit me délivrer tout de suite. Quand j'ouvre, cela devient clair.

_Ma petite Helen,_

_J'attends toujours de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ? Ton père m'a dit que tu avais fait un choix étonnant lors de la répartition. Alors ta nouvelle maison ? Est-ce que la salle commune est rouge et or comme celle de Serpentard est verte et argent ? Ici, tout va bien, j'ai un nouveau jeu vidéo à te faire tester pour les vacances de Noël et ta cousine grandi bien. Sarah pense à l'emmener aux bébés nageurs. _

_Je t'écris aussi parce que j'ai un service à te demander. Je sais que Poudlard est un lieu à part et coupé de l'extérieur. Je me doute que toutes les nouvelles découvertes que tu fais t'occupent mais pourrais tu faire l'effort d'écrire à ton père, s'il te plait ? Il le cache bien mais il est malheureux comme une pierre depuis que tu es à Poudlard._

_Ton oncle unique (et préféré), Dudley_

Je me mors les lèvres. Mon oncle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Depuis la première lettre que j'ai envoyé à mon père pour lui annoncer que j'étais dans la maison ennemie, je n'avais pas trouvé le temps de lui en envoyer une autre.

Quand je relève la tête, je croise le regard du professeur Londubat qui passe près de notre table.

« Y-a-t-il un problème, Helen ? me demande-t-il

\- Non, non, ce n'est rien professeur. Juste la famille, je réponds vaguement.

-Oh, j'espère que votre père va bien.

-Non, ce sont des nouvelles de mon oncle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Votre oncle ? Bien, alors on se voit tout à l'heure en cours. »

Il me jette un dernier regard interrogateur et sort de la grande salle. Je souffle et hausse les épaules à l'intention de mes amis. Les nouvelles de mon père m'inquiète un peu.

Quand je me retrouve en Botanique quelques heures plus tard, le professeur Londubat semble avoir oublié l'incident de la matinée. Il discute avec un élève bien plus âgé que nous et semble totalement happé par leur conversation. Il nous fait distraitement signe d'entrer.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas qu'Alice me tire vers le premier rang de force, sans attendre Teddy.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en Botanique d'habitude ! »

Je l'interroge sur ce comportement pour le moins étrange. Normalement elle a un goût marqué pour les sortilèges et les potions mais pas pour la botanique. S'occuper des plantes vivantes et de risquer de se salir les mains ? C'est hors de question pour _Mademoiselle_.

« As-tu vu l'élève qui discute avec Neville ?

-Alice ! Il est au moins en cinquième année !

-Je m'en fiche, il est trop beau, insiste le cœur d'artichaut qui me sert de meilleure amie.

-A vrai dire je suis flatté de faire l'objet de vos attentions mais je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas intéressé. Oh et, accessoirement, je suis en septième année. »

La voix grave et amusée nous fait sursauter de concert. Je me retourne pour découvrir le mystérieux élève qui a visiblement fini de parler avec notre prof de botanique et nous toise de son regard clair. Aucune d'entre nous ne l'a vu arriver et Alice pique un fard monumental sous son sourire railleur. Un peu vexée d'être prise pour une enfant, je relève le menton.

« Helen Potter, enchantée. Elle, c'est Alice Brown.

Je lui tends la main, un peu snob.

-Alban Mac Gregor. Je vais vous laisser, je ne veux pas retarder plus votre cours. A la prochaine fois mesdemoiselles. »

Il me sert la main sérieusement, son sourire en coin est toujours accroché à ses lèvres et finir par serrer aussi celle d'Alice qui tente de disparaitre derrière moi puis s'éloigne de nous avec une démarche assurée qui fait son petit effet, je dois dire.

Deux rangs plus loin, Ian Smith fait semblant de vomir et mime un air enamouré en notre direction. Alice devient plus rouge que rouge et moi, je l'ignore royalement. Il cherche à se moquer de nous depuis le début de l'année, la routine quoi.

Le cours commence enfin.

« Bien. Les enfants, je vois que vous êtes tous en binôme. J'aimerais que vous portiez votre attention sur les plantes rassemblées sur la table à ma droite. Ce sont des Alihotsys écossais. Qui peut me dire ce que qu'est un Alihotsy ?

Seul ce cher Ian lève la main, à notre grand étonnement. Il semblerait que même les imbéciles puissent avoir leur moment de génie.

-C'est une plante de sous-bois qui ressemble à la Glycine et dont les folioles provoquent l'hystérie, répond-t-il sérieusement avec l'approbation du professeur.

-Bien Monsieur Smith, cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Votre camarade a tout à faire raison, les feuilles de cette plante sont composées de folioles. Vous noterez que les feuilles à folioles sont un type particulier de feuilles que nous n'avons pas encore vu… »

Je soupire de déception. J'aurais vraiment aimé le voir se ridiculiser, même si j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était bon en botanique.

« …Plus difficile maintenant. Quelle est la spécificité de la variété écossaise ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de taper du pied. Qu'on commence la pratique, vite !

\- Celles-là craignent le chaud, je suppose tout fort.

Un silence se fait. Je ne participe jamais dans cette matière d'habitude.

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air sûre de ce que vous avancez, Mademoiselle Potter, me fait remarquer Neville avec un sourire. Pourtant, vous avez raison. Deux points pour Griffondor pour cette déduction tout à fait correcte…

J'adresse un sourire narquois à ce cher Ian mais il est trop loin pour répliquer.

-…le cours d'aujourd'hui consistera d'ailleurs à arroser ces plantes avec l'_aguamenti_ pour les refroidir mais très progressivement. Si elles passent trop vite du chaud au froid, elles risquent de flétrir. »

La suite du cours est sympa même si le professeur Londubat semble partout à la fois et nous surveille comme du lait sur le feu. Craindrait-il une bataille d'eau ?

A la fin de la séance, je bondis de ma chaise mais je suis arrêtée par un signe du professeur.

« Pourriez-vous rester quelques minutes, Mademoiselle Potter ? »

Je m'approche, méfiante. Il hausse les épaules et fait aussi signe à Alice de rester en la voyant immobile derrière moi. Teddy nous fait un signe et s'éloigne. Autour de nous les élèves les plus lents à ranger leurs affaires quittent la salle. Les autres sont déjà bien loin.

Quand nous ne sommes plus que trois, il s'assoit à son bureau et nous demande de l'imiter.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes filles, j'ai juste une question pour Mademoiselle Potter.

-Oui, professeur ?

-J'aimerais juste savoir, Helen, si vous ne seriez pas de la famille d'Hermione Black, demande-t-il finalement.

Les noms, mon nom et le sien, me font sursauter. Pourquoi ?

-Oui.

Je n'arrive pas à en dire plus, c'est impossible. Je ne peux même pas dire « c'est ma mère » tant ma gorge semble de pierre.

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise, je me demandais simplement si vous pouviez me donner de ses nouvelles. Elle a brusquement disparu, même les hiboux ne la retrouvaient pas. C'était une très bonne amie à moi.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle est recherchée par les aurors vous savez…

-Hermione ? Impossible ! Elle n'aurait jamais rien fait de mal, même si elle aimait parfois jouer avec les règles.

-Ah ?

Je le relance. Alice s'agite à côté de moi. Je ne devrais pas m'engager sur ce terrain glissant mais je suis déjà captivée par cette conversation.

-Oui, elle était très respectueuse envers les professeurs et des autres en général. Elle n'aurait jamais commis de crime ou délit ou usé de magie noire.

Il dit cela avec une conviction absolue et son regard est bien loin de nous. C'est à elle qu'il parle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi passionné, mis à part avec ses plantes et un doute vient danser dans mon esprit. A-t-il été amoureux de ma génitrice ? Ont-ils été ensemble ? Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Je vous crois professeur ! Désolée de vous interrompre mais le déjeuner doit être servi.

-Oh, vous avez raison, je suis désolé de vous avoir retardées pour vous parler d'une personne que vous ne connaissiez pas.

C'est un coup de poignard mais je me redresse.

-Ce n'est pas grave professeur, mais j'aimerais que nous ne reparlions plus d'elle.

-Comme vous voulez Helen, acquiesce-t-il quand il se ressaisit.

Je sors de cette serre étouffante et l'air frai me permet de me ressaisir, alors que nous courrons vers la grande salle. Quand nous arrivons, tout le monde est déjà installé. Teddy nous a gardé une place en fin de table et nous le rejoignons discrètement. Il a l'air tendu. Megan en face de lui a les yeux rouges. Je me penche discrètement vers lui.

« Où est Myriam ? Pourquoi Megan a pleuré ? Elles se sont disputées ?

\- Non, non. Mac Gonagall est venue tout à l'heure pour parler à Myriam. Sa mère l'attendait. Son oncle, Dean Thomas, a disparu.

-Qui ?

-Dean Thomas, tu sais, le grand peintre sorcier qui a illustré la _Nouvelle Histoire de la Sorcellerie_ _contemporaine_ ?

-Ah ! C'était son oncle ?

-Oui, c'est le seul des oncles à Myriam qui est un sorcier. Ils ont apparemment retrouvé sa voiture au bord d'une falaise, à 250 kilomètres de sa maison. Ils parlent de suicide mais ils ne sont pas certains… »

Pauvre Myriam ! En face de nous, Alice est entrain de serrer Megan dans ses bras. Je me rapproche de Teddy, toute la conversation à propos de ma mère sortie de ma tête.

* * *

Alors? En tout état de cause, le prochain chapitre s'appellera _Hidden Links _et c'est Hermione qui nous racontera son quotidien, éloigné ou pas, de toute magie.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Le chapitre que je vous avais promis "Hidden links" est en cours d'écriture mais celui-là m'est subitement venu à l'esprit. C'est un retour dans le passé d'Hermione. J'attends vos avis!

* * *

_Back to the past_

* * *

_10 années avant_

Il ne pleuvait pas mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid! Hermione resserra ses bras autour du petit être chaud qui gigotait contre sa poitrine. Sa fille couina faiblement son mécontentement.

Elle avança lentement dans la petite rue proprette d'un mouvement mécanique. "Le 4, je dois trouver le 4" s'ordonna-t-elle. Un spasme la secoua. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elles pas mangé? Deux jours pour elle et presque un pour son bébé. C'était trop long! Elles avaient besoin d'aide mais elles étaient désespérément seules. Sirius était parti leur chercher de la nourriture mais il n'était jamais revenu. Où était-il passé? Que lui était-il arrivé?

La petite hoqueta. Hermione s'arrêta pour la bercer un peu. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de pleurer, elle allait la rendre folle!

La maison qu'elle cherchait était un petit pavillon coquet avec un autocollant _"I'm a geek and I know it"_ sur la boîte aux lettres. Cette habitation était bien différente de celle devant laquelle elle était apparu quelques années avant. Elle avait été rénovée et le jardin avait pris de vraies libertés.

Elle poussa lentement le portillon. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, une ultime hésitation la saisit. Et s'ils s'occupaient mal d'elle avant de la confier à Harry? Et s'ils n'avaient plus de contacts avec lui?

La petite main de sa fille attrapa une de ces boucles, la distrayant un instant de son angoisse. Le bébé la fixait. Elle avait les yeux si grands, si sérieux! Un vertige la fit vaciller. Mais que faisait-elle là? Quelle folie allait-elle commettre? Il fallait qu'elle ramène Helen au chaud!

"Madame? C'est pourquoi?

La voix bourrue mais douce la fit sursauter. C'était un jeune homme blond de haute taille et massif qui portait une tenue de sport. Il passa à son tour le portillon.

-Je veux..., je cherche...

-Oui?

-Dudley Dursley? Trouva-t-elle le courage de demander. Elle s'était surement trompée. Le cousin de Harry ne pouvait pas être devenu cet homme calme et sportif!

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Et vous êtes? Répondit pourtant son vis à vis.

-Hermione."

Elle avait dit ce nom dans un soupir qui sonna étrangement aux oreilles de son interlocuteur.

L'homme -Dudley- fronça les sourcils. Quand avait-il entendu ce nom bizarre? Ce n'était pas une de ses connaissances, il en était sûr. Elle était trop jeune pour venir voir ses parents. Une amie de Harry? La petite quant à elle, le dévorait des yeux. Le nouveau né tendit même ses doigts vers Dudley qui les attrapa doucement.

"Bonjour petite merveille. Tu veux bien me dire ce que ta maman recherche?

Cette gentillesse la frappa plus surement qu'un coup de poing. Elle frissonna, ce que Dudley remarqua. Ses traits se détendirent.

-Vous devriez rentrer, avant de tout m'expliquer. Il fait froid, proposa-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'effacer devant Hermione.

L'intérieur était accueillant et quand elle pensa à la maison abandonnée dans laquelle Sirius et elle vivaient, elle eu envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait rien à proposer à sa petite fille, rien à proposer pour elle qui méritait tant.

-Asseyez vous! Alors dites moi, vous êtes une amie d'Harry?

Hermione hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

-Vous vivez avec vos parents, lui demanda-t-elle en retour.

-Oui mais ils ne vivent pas ici l'hiver. Mon père a besoin de la douceur du sud et ils ne reviendront qu'avec le retour des beaux jours. Je vis seul en attendant. Comment savez vous que cette maison est celle de mes parents?

Un soulagement la gagna. Ces horribles personnes ne seraient pas là! Et Dudley paraissait si gentil. Elle préféra répondre à sa question par une autre question.

-Avez vous parlé à Harry?

-Quand? Ses derniers temps, il est très peu loquace.

-C'est de ma faute."

Un air d'incompréhension prit place sur le visage de Dudley. La jeune femme était bien liée à Harry mais il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Il n'avait connaissance que d'une jeune fille vaniteuse nommée Cho, avec qui Harry était sorti plus de deux ans et de son meilleur ami, une petite teigne qui passait le chercher à chaque vacance. Drago quelque chose, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

"Je ne comprends pas.

-Je lui ai menti et maintenant, il y a Helen.

Son vis à vis s'étouffa. A cette réaction, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait été maladroite. Il pensait qu'elle avait cherché à le piéger.

-C'est une fille? Releva pourtant Dudley, sous le choc.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Helen, répéta Hermione.

Les questions étaient nombreuses. Cette jeune fille devant lui était-elle un coup d'un soir? Une fille intéressée par le statut de survivant? Une petite amie vite délaissée? Il voulait savoir mais un reste de son éducation et de respect pour les secrets de Harry l'en empêchait. Harry était papa! Il fallait se le répéter pour y croire.

-La petite, elle est de Harry? Voulu-t-il tout de même vérifier.

-Oui!

-Alors, c'est lui qu'il faut aller voir.

-Je ne peux pas, il me hait.

-Il faut lui en parler vous même. Vous devez lui dire directement.

-Je ne peux pas, si j'entre en contact avec lui, il me fera emprisonner. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, avec mes pouvoirs de sorcière, précisa-t-elle avec la peur qu'il la pense folle.

-Quoi? Quel rapport?"

Cela avait duré plusieurs heures. Une fois les vannes ouvertes, elle avait pu tout expliquer à cet inconnu. Ses choix passés, sa situation présente de clandestine. Il avait trouvé de quoi nourrir Helen et ils avaient partagé un repas simple mais nourrissant qui avait effacé ses crampes à l'estomac. Elle en avait pleuré.

"Nous trouverons une manière de présenter Helen à Harry sans risquer votre liberté, lui avait-il promis à la fin de sa confession. Je suis sûr qu'il vous aidera."

Sa non-condamnation l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Puis la nuit était tombée et il avait refusé de la laisser partir en apprenant où elle logeait. Il s'était encore occupé d'Helen.

Il les avait installées dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry. Il y avait même un berceau pour Helen. Ma mère ne jette rien avait avoué Dudley. Elle avait passé la nuit à contempler sa fille qui dormait enfin comme une bienheureuse. C'était sa première nuit complète.

Elle avait pris la bonne décision en allant toquer au 4 Privet Drive, maintenant elle le savait. Au petit matin, une pierre dans le cœur, elle l'avait laissée avec un petit mot de remerciement à Dudley et un autre pour Harry.

Quand Dudley fut réveillé par les pleurs de la petite, elle était déjà loin et n'avait plus qu'un seul impératif : retrouver Sirius, être certaine qu'il allait bien. Le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé était court mais il devait s'en rappeler encore longtemps. Il devait d'ailleurs encore être perdu quelque part dans les vieux cartons contenant ses souvenirs d'enfant.

_Dudley, _

_Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout. Confie Helen à Harry sans hésitation. Je sais qu'il sera un bon père pour elle. Moi je dois partir. Tu espères le tempérer mais je sais que si je reste, non seulement il me séparera de ma fille mais en plus il m'ôtera définitivement ma liberté. Tu aurais vu sa réaction quand je lui ai dit la vérité! Je préfère savoir Helen loin de moi, même si je ne sais pas combien de temps je résisterais avant de retourner la voir. Je l'aime et je veux le meilleur pour elle et le meilleur, c'est Harry. Il n'y a pas de possibilité pour moi de rester à ses côtes sans la mettre en danger. Un jour je sais bien qu'on me rattrapera._

_H. J. G_

Elle était alors retourné dans leur maison abandonnée et avait fait tous les trajets entre celle-ci et les différents lieux de rendez vous qu'ils avaient avec Sirius : l'association pour les plus démunis, la grande place où l'on servait parfois de la soupe, l'hôpital, la rue commerçante…il n'y était pas et aucun des autres traîne-misère ne l'avaient vu.

Elle avait de nouveau faim et se sentait de plus en plus désespérée, à tel point qu'elle trouva le courage d'adresser la parole à la dame de l'accueil de voyageurs dans la gare la plus proche. C'était un exploit, cela allait faire plus de 6 mois qu'elle n'avait pas parler avec des personnes "normales", par honte d'abord puis par peur de leur réaction ensuite. Pourtant, là encore, elle n'avait rien trouvé.

C'est la mort dans l'âme et l'angoisse au ventre qu'elle se décida finalement à aller au poste de police. Ils n'étaient pas très occupés et c'est le plus jeunes des policiers qui lui fut envoyé sous le regard rigolard des autres pour s'occuper de son "affaire".

"Je viens signaler une disparition, avait-elle dit la voix tremblante.

-Laquelle? Celle de votre chien, s'était-il moqué gentiment. Qu'est ce qu'une clocharde pouvait bien déclarer comme disparu si ce n'était son animal? Les mots avaient pourtant allumé une petite flamme dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Après avoir vérifié si un homme brun d'âge moyen avait été arrêté -la réponse fut négative- elle osa demander si un chien errant avait été amené à la fourrière récemment.

-Vous cherchez un chien ou un homme, il faut savoir!

-Les deux, enfin non, un chien…

-Soyez claire ou je vous renvoie d'où vous venez et vite fait!

-C'est un chien!

-Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt? On a un labrador noir qui a été récupéré sans collier avant-hier dans la matinée. On attendait encore quelques jours pour contacter le refuge, ils ont trop de travail pour s'occuper des chiens qui sont récupérés en ce moment. C'est une belle bête, on avait peur qu'ils l'euthanasient vu qu'ils n'avaient plus de place."

La tête lui tournait. Après vérification, c'était bien Sirius. Elle l'étreignit à briser les côtes de l'animal. Ils n'étaient pas passé loin du pire!

Puis, une fois tout danger écarté, l'envie d'aller retrouver Helen était alors revenue au premier plan. Elle ne savait pas comment Harry avait réagi quand il avait fait la rencontre de sa fille pour la première fois. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'une fois Sirius retrouvé, elle y était retournée. Helen était déjà chez son papa mais Dudley ne l'avait pas trahi et s'était arrangé pour qu'Harry ignore sa rencontre avec Hermione.

Elle lui avait alors présenté Sirius et avait demandé des nouvelles d'Helen. Où vivait-elle avec Harry? L'avait-il revu depuis deux jours? Pleurait-elle? Quels étaient les projets de Harry? Il avait répondu très gentiment et au mieux à toutes les questions, sans fausse compassion. Elle était avec lui à Godric Hallows. Il avait mis un fidelitas, elle ne pourrait pas la voir, même de loin. Harry semblait prendre son nouveau rôle de père très au sérieux.

Il lui avait par ailleurs préparé les formulaires pour faire une demande de papier d'identité et leur avait proposé de les aider à acquérir une identité moldue. C'était ainsi qu'une drôle d'amitié était née…


	8. Chapter 8

Après une bonne attente, je vous livre enfin le prochain chapitre. ça s'accélère, j'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre un rythme rapide sans que cela vous perde ^^ J'attends vos remarques sur ce point!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Hidden Links (Hermione)

* * *

C'est un souvenir en forme de cauchemar qui me réveille ce matin là. Je revis le jour de l'abandon d'Helen. Comme dans tous les cauchemars, j'assiste impuissante à la scène que je vis sans y être vraiment. Si seulement je pouvais changer mes choix!

C'est à ce moment là que je me réveille en sueur dans mon lit, Sirius encore endormi à mes côtés. Je relève maladroitement mes cheveux moites de sueur et prend quelques secondes pour chasser les émotions qui sont remontées avec ce souvenir qui hante régulièrement mes nuits. Le réveil indique 6 heures du matin. Il est trop tard pour espérer se rendormir. Je me lève sans bruit et sort de la chambre pour me diriger vers celle de mon fils. Il dort encore du sommeil du juste. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés forment une auréole autour de lui et je résiste à l'envie de le réveiller pour le serrer contre moi. Je me demande si, dans son sommeil, il ressemble à sa sœur au même âge. Je ne saurais jamais : elle, je ne l'ai plus vue dormir depuis cette nuit chez Dudley, et les quelques visions que j'ai eu d'elle étaient trop brèves. Je ne peux pas savoir.

Je ne me décide à quitter sa chambre qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, pour aller prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me permet de me recentrer sur la journée à venir. Ce sera normalement une journée calme. Pas de réunion de service, pas d'auditions de prévues avec les chefs d'entreprise liés à l'industrie informatique. Je dois uniquement finir certaines études et faire des synthèses des impacts des lois que le gouvernement envisage de faire passer. Je ne suis pas spécialement enthousiasmée par ce travail purement administratif mais c'est bien d'avoir des moments plus calmes. Je pourrais rentrer tôt ce soir et prévoir une sortie en famille?

Quand Sirius se lève et m'amène Hugo, je lui propose. Il pense tout de suite à un petit spectacle de marionnettes qui a lieu à la bibliothèque municipale. La bonne humeur me revient et je pars au travail le cœur léger.

Quand j'arrive à 7 heures 15 au bureau, cela bruisse de tous les côtés. C'est étonnant vu l'heure.

"Hermione! Nous vous attendions! Mr Whiteness vous veut immédiatement dans son bureau!" M'informe Judy, la secrétaire de mon service alors que je n'ai même pas ouvert la porte de mon bureau.

Je fait un tour sur mes talons et me précipite dans son bureau. Mr Whiteness a une seule règle dans sa vie de grand directeur au ministère de l'économie et de l'innovation : le moins il nous voit, le mieux il se porte. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois en 7 ans. La première quand j'ai été nommée fonctionnaire titulaire et la deuxième quand nous avons changé de ministre. L'heure est donc surement grave pour qu'il déroge autant à ses habitudes.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte en chêne qui sépare le bureau du grand manitou du commun des mortels, il est ouvert. Des voies en sorte et je reconnais le charmant timbre de basson de "Whity". Deux autres voix, une de femme, une d'homme me sont cependant inconnues. Ils me tournent le dos et font face à Whiteness qui n'a jamais aussi mal porté son nom : il est presque violet tellement il semble en colère. Je prends une inspiration et je toque pour me signaler. Ses yeux se plissent.

"Entrez je vous en prie, Hermione.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Voici Marpel Stronghold et Franck Onorder. Vous avez surement entendu leur nom…

-Je…oui. Mme Stronghold est à la tête du ministère des armées et des anciens combattants. Vous portez actuellement la loi portant sur la sécurité et la sureté informatique, il me semble?

-Exact Madame Grey. Franck est à la tête du service anti terroriste. C'est un de mes plus proches collaborateurs. Ses yeux froids comme de la glace me transpercent alors qu'elle me toise de haut en bas.

-Enchantée. Que puis-je pour vous? Je m'interroge.

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, Hermione est chef du service Innovation et nouvelles technologies. Je pense qu'elle devrait être associée à la réflexion qui émerge. L'armée ne peut pas décider seule alors même que les citoyens vont être consultés sur la sureté informatique. Je veux qu'elle soit associée et qu'elle représente notre ministère!

-L'armée? Mais que se passe-t-il?

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous en parler ici. Mr Whiteness insiste pour que vous soyez associé à la réflexion. Le Premier ministre semble aussi vouloir que votre ministère soit associé, ainsi que celui de la justice. Soit, nous ferrons avec. Mais il est impensable de parler d'informations confidentielles dans un lieu qui n'est même pas un minimum sécurisé.

-Des informations confidentielles? Mon esprit dresse milles hypothèses, je vais mourir de curiosité je crois.

-Oui. Acceptez vous de représenter votre ministère?

-Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi je m'engage.

-Juste à nous donner votre avis d'experte. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Je suis perdu mais je croise le regard de Mr Whiteness. C'est la première fois et je suis étonnée de la douceur et de la franchise que je lis dans ses yeux. Il hoche la tête. Allez, Hermione, comme au bon vieux temps, lances-toi. _Alea Jacta Est_. J'acquiesce, toute tremblante.

-Oui, d'accord.

-Bien. Hermione, je vous détache pour un temps indéfini comme experte-conseil de l'armée.

-Suivez nous madame, nous allons tout vous expliquer en chemin, ordonne le fameux "Franck".

-Allez y Hermione, je me charge de prévenir le Premier ministre et ses services de votre changement d'affectation immédiatement, renchérit Whiteness, une étrange lueur dans le regard."

Une voiture noire nous attend devant le ministère. C'est étrange, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était là quand je suis arrivée. Je sors encadrée par Marpel et Franck, sous le regard compatissant de Judy. J'ai l'impression d'être coupable. De quoi, je ne sais pas mais le sentiment demeure. Suis-je dans un James Bond? Je me glisse sur la banquette arrière avec mes deux acolytes.

"Quelle est votre opinion par rapport à l'utilisation de données internet dans la lutte contre le terrorisme? Valent-elles preuve selon vous? Attaque immédiatement Marpel.

-Nous avons eu du mal à trancher dans le projet de loi sur la sécurité informatique. L'idée qui a été retenue est qu'elles peuvent participer à un faisceau de présomption mais pas valoir preuve en elles même. En outre aucune des données ne doit être conservée après l'enquête si le juge ne l'approuve pas expressément.

-C'est très idéaliste, Hermione. Je peux vous appeler Hermione? Vous savez bien qu'aujourd'hui il y a une lacune dans la loi. Nous pouvons le faire, rien ne l'interdit temps que votre projet de loi ne passe pas. Si il passe.

-Mais il est essentiel! On ne peut pas faire ce que nous voulons avec les informations personnelles des citoyens. Ils ont des droits.

-Diriez vous encore cela si votre propre pays était menacé d'anéantissement.

-Hein?

-Nous avons malheureusement intercepté hier des images qui pourraient faire penser à un nouveau type de menace terroriste, totalement inconnu. Croyez moi, nous ferons tout ce qu'il est nécessaire, même si le ministre exige l'avis du ministère de la justice et du ministère chargé de l'innovation.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Nous avons besoin de votre caution auprès du Premier ministre.

-Je ne marche pas. Ne me faites pas venir si je ne sers à rien.

-Je te l'avais dit Franck, Whiteness allait forcément choisir quelqu'un de compliqué à manœuvrer. Et maintenant que le premier ministre a son nom...

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là! Où m'emmenez vous?

-A l'abbaye de Amesbury dans le Wiltshire. C'est là où toutes les données liées au terrorisme sont traitées. Notre conversation a mal démarré, il est plus simple de vous montrer de quoi il s'agit.

-De quoi?

-Croyez vous en la_ magie_, Hermione?"

Le mot m'assomme et me laisse muette pendant l'heure qui suit. Le paysage défile, les collines passent les unes après les autres et même si j'ai le nez collé à la vitre, je ne les vois pas vraiment. Je vais approcher de nouveau la magie. Quelle folie! Un frisson d'excitation et honte me paralyse. Je pense soudain à Sirius et à mon fils. Il faut que je les prévienne!

"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Hermione. Pensez vous que cela ira? Me demande Marpel avec une fausse sollicitude digne d'une vipère.

-Oui, je crois…pourrais-je prévenir mon mari que je ne rentrerais pas à l'heure prévue? Marpel hausse un sourcil et regarde sa montre.

-Il est 10 heures du matin Hermione. Vous serez rentrée à l'heure, croyez moi.

-D'accord, je bredouille alors que l'angoisse m'oppresse. Je ne l'appelle pas."

La voiture s'arrête enfin devant un bâtiment trapu, en pierre grise, clos sur lui-même avec de toutes petites fenêtres grillagées. Si je rentre dedans, vais-je en sortir? La porte s'ouvre à notre approche et je dois me retenir pour ne pas ouvrir la porte et courir dans l'autre direction, loin de cette affreuse abbaye.

Les couloirs dans lesquels ils m'entrainent nous mènent à une salle digne de celle d'un James Bond. Des ordinateurs sur tous les murs la baigne d'une lumière blafarde et au centre de la pièce, une table en métal accueille les analystes en costume cravate à l'air grave. Ils nous ignorent. Un tableau avec des impressions écran me fait face. J'ose regarder mais je ne vois rien de choquant ni même d'étrange. Pas de cadavres, ni d'armes, ni même de bizarreries. Juste une route avec des personnes de part et d'autre qui regardent des voitures. Les images sont classées dans l'ordre chronologique, les voitures défilent, les personnes passent et puis sur la dernière capture d'écran je la vois. La lueur dernière un groupe de personnes. La magie.

"Vous l'avez vu, Hermione?

-Non, je réponds en me forçant à détourner le regard de la dernière photographie. En quoi le défilé de plusieurs personnes dans une rue quelconque est-il révélateur d'une nouvelle menace terroriste? J'ajoute avec ironie.

-Ses yeux se sont écarquillés à la dernière photographie. Elle l'a vue mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre, Marpel.

-Ne nous mentez pas Hermione s'il vous plait. Nous le verrons toujours.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce dont vous voulez parler, je panique.

-Vous voyez les deux dernières photographies à droite? Comptez le nombre de personnes.

-Sept.

-Maintenant sur la deuxième photographie?

-Six.

-Elles ont été prises à exactement une seconde de différence. Où est passé l'homme noir qui est dernier le groupe de tourisme?

-La photographie est floue à la place où il doit être placé. L'appareil doit avoir été endommagé.

-Nous avons vérifié ce n'est pas le cas.

-Alors il y avait simplement un rayon de soleil.

-Hermione, m'interrompt Marpel en secouant sa tête avec dépit.

-Il a pu disparaitre de la photographie. Certaines personnes disparaissent en quelques secondes.

-Une seconde Hermione, pas quelques secondes. Une.

-Alors pour vous, c'est quoi?

-De la magie. De la téléportation. Cela fait plusieurs fois que nous tombons sur de drôles de lumières, cette fois ci nous en sommes sûrs, c'est un phénomène surnaturel!

-Des images avec trop de lumière, c'est tout ce que vous avez.

-Oh non Hermione, pas cette fois-ci, me répond Franck avec un drôle de sourire. Mes hommes ont recherché cet individu dans tout le pays et on l'a trouvé.

-Qui?

-Le sorcier."

La lueur dans ses yeux es tellement folle, tellement dangereuse. Que compte-t-il faire? Que veut-il?

-Vous l'avez interrogé?

-Oh oui, m'avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait qui me fait reculer instinctivement.

-A-t-il avoué?

-Pas encore….il est ici, vous voulez le voir?

Marpel semble mécontente de sa proposition. Ses lèvres sont si serrées qu'elles ne forment qu'une ligne livide qui barre son visage. Qu'a-t-il déjà fait? Je n'ose pas imaginer. Mon esprit me supplie de fuir mais mon cœur me dit que ce sorcier, même s'il risque de me reconnaitre, a besoin d'aide.

-Je…..oui, allons y.

Nouveau dédale de couloirs. Si je veux m'enfuir, je ne retrouverais jamais mon chemin. Nous entrons dans une salle où un homme noir en caleçon est attaché à une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Son visage est tuméfié et je ne sais pas tout de suite qui c'est. Mon cœur s'arrête quand je reconnais le prisonnier devant moi et tout mon être se tord à l'idée des souffrances qui lui ont été imposées. Je me retiens à temps de hurler. Oh, Dean! Nos yeux se rencontrent et il me reconnait. Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de parler, je ne peux même plus lever mes bras tellement je tremble.

"Black? Je suis entrain de devenir fou!

-Vous le connaissez?

-Non, je…n'ai jamais vu cet homme. Oh, mon dieu! Mais qu'avez-vous fait de lui?

-Il a dit Black! Il doit confondre Marpel. C'est la première fois qu'il donne un nom, note le vite! Poursuit Marpel avec exitation.

\- Qui est Black mon garçon? Reprend Franck sans plus faire attention à moi.

-Personne Francky chéri! répond Dean avec panache. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il le provoque?

-Ne mens pas, sinon tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver. Et ne m'appelles pas Francky, ordure, réplique Franck en levant la main. "

C'est instinctif mais je me jette devant. Je ne peux pas le laisser toucher Dean encore une fois.

"Mais que faites vous? Vous êtes folle!?

-La torture et les mauvais traitements physiques sont interdits! C'est inadmissible.

-Cet homme ment! Il nous faut des informations sur cette lumière, sur les phénomènes étranges que nous avons noté! C'est un sujet de sécurité national, Madame Grey!

-Il n'y a aucun danger. Vous êtes entrain de vous imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas. Vous êtes fous!

-Bien, nous notons votre avis, Hermione, m'interrompt Marpel. Nous en ferons part au Premier Ministre. Maintenant, nous allons vous ramener."

La poigne de cette femme est de fer, elle me jette juste dans les bras d'un homme en costume qui me fait sortir alors que Dean me regarde avec un air éperdu. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre "Nous n'aurions jamais dû lui monter, Franck!" que la porte se referme et que je suis trainée de couloirs en couloirs, jusqu'à la sortie.


	9. Chapter 9

Après une longue attente -dont je m'excuse- voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de Return it in Black. Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui raconte...ses mésaventures politiques.

* * *

Political guy (Harry)

* * *

Ce matin là, je suis à peine installé à mon bureau pour traiter des affaires en cours qu'une chouette vient toquer à la fenêtre de mon appartement et m'interromps. Je soupire et jette un coup d'œil à la paperasse que j'essaie de remplir. Les bordereaux de facture m'interpellent et finissent pas gagner la partie : je prend la lettre à l'oiseau mais je ne l'ouvre pas. Quoi que ce soit, si la personne ne m'a pas passé un coup de cheminée, c'est que ce n'est pas urgent.

Je m'y remet et j'ai à peine le temps de finir que trente minutes plus tard, deux hiboux arrivent. Il me reste encore à ranger les dossiers classés. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sont les hiboux qui gagnent : le plus petit fonce sur moi et me met presque de force un papier qui n'est même pas protégé par une enveloppe dans la main puis s'écrase sur mon fauteuil dans un hululement joyeux. Le mot est court : _Ne refuse pas la proposition qu'on va te faire Harry, tu y gagneras_. Il est bien évidemment non signé, sinon ce serait trop facile. Je grogne franchement mais prend l'enveloppe du deuxième hibou. Entête du ministère, comme la première lettre que j'ai dédaigné. Serait ce sérieux? J'ouvre. Impératif.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Vous être convoqué à une rencontre avec le ministre ce jour. Venez dès que possible. A l'entrée, demander l'ascenseur spécial._

_Sincères salutations, _

_Percy Weasley,_

_Secrétaire du Ministre_

Je reconnais bien là la prose lapidaire du Weasley le plus ambitieux. Ce n'est pas très clair comme convocation et la deuxième lettre est une redite presque parfaite de la première, elle ne m'en apprend pas plus. J'ai bien envie de ne pas y aller, je ne suis pas un brave toutou qui vient quand on le siffle. Si j'avais eu envie de me plier aux ordres et à la hiérarchie, je serais devenu Auror. Pourtant le troisième mot me revient en tête. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Comment est-il au courant? Je compare les écritures : il y a bien une légère ressemblance avec celles de Percy mais ce n'est vraiment pas la même. Il faut que je demande à Percy….C'est déjà trop tard pour poser des questions. Je sais que c'est comme si j'avais déjà accepté ce rendez vous avec le ministre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sors d'une des cheminées de l'atrium du ministère, bien mieux habillé qu'au début de la journée et je me dirige avec assurance vers l'accueil pour me présenter et exiger l'ascenseur spécial. Le sorcier à l'accueil acquiesce dès que j'ai donné mon nom. Il ne me demande même pas ma baguette. L'heure doit être grave mais pourquoi le ministre m'a-t-il convoqué? Il a une armée de fonctionnaires pour toutes les tâches délicates, dont certains sont plutôt capables.

Je me retrouve rapidement devant Kingsley Shakelbolt. Son visage fermé me rappelle les heures les plus sombres de la lutte contre Voldemort aux côtés de l'Ordre. A côté de lui Percy est blanc comme un linge.

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous assoir, attaque-t-il immédiatement en me serrant rapidement la main.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre. Puis-je enfin savoir la raison de ma convocation?

-Le sujet est délicat. Vous vivez et travaillez toujours dans le monde moldu, il me semble?

-Bien sur. Depuis quand le ministère s'intéresse-t-il aux choix de carrière d'un humble sorcier? Réaction dans le bureau : Percy s'étouffe devant l'insolence dont je fais preuve face à son idole et je vois un minuscule sourire en coin percer chez le Ministre.

-Vous n'êtes pas un simple sorcier, Harry, avoue enfin plus franchement le ministre en insistant sur le tutoiement. Je froncerais bien les sourcils mais je me contente d'une grimace intérieure tout en gardant un visage impassible pour ne pas leur laisser voir le trouble qu'ils installent lentement en moi. Vous faites partis des 28, reprend Kingsley - allons y pour le prénom puisque le tutoiement semble à la mode - avec un art consumé du suspens. Savez vous que parmi ces 28 grandes familles sorcières, vous êtes le seul à vivre en monde moldu?

-Je ne vois toujours pas le pourquoi de cette convocation, Monsieur le Ministre, je poursuis sans perdre de vu mes objectifs. Un silence me répond mais je ne cède pas à la facilité et j'attends. Kingley se décide enfin.

-Nous aurions besoin de vous comme intermédiaire entre le ministère et le ministre moldu dans une affaire délicate.

-Combien cette affaire est-elle délicate? je demande en choisissant soigneusement une question ouverte, à laquelle le ministre ne puisse répondre ni par oui ni par non. C'est une des choses qu'on apprend quand on fait le métier de détective : pour faire parler les personnes et les empêcher de mettre fin à un entretien, poser des questions ouvertes est une bonne idée. Elle les pousse à développer leur réponse et à ne pas simplement répondre "non" ou "oui".

-Cette affaire touche au secret sorcier, rien de moins. Le plus important est que nous sentons Monsieur le Premier Ministre Moldu bien peu inquiet quand aux risques de fuite de l'affaire. Une partie de son ministère de la guerre est même à l'origine de ce risque pour tout vous dire.

-Pourquoi penser que je suis celui qui pourrait tout arranger? Kingsley me regarde d'un air vaguement réprobateur, mécontent que je l'oblige à s'expliquer. J'ai déjà en partie deviner qu'il avait besoin d'assurer ses arrières face à la population sorcière mais j'ai tout intérêt à l'obliger à le dire. Pour formaliser la dette qu'il aura envers moi une fois que j'aurais accepté la fichue mission qu'il met tant de temps à dévoiler dans les détails.

-Dans un premier lieu, par votre statut et votre importance, vous rassureriez la population sorcière si cela devait se savoir. Si _La Gazette_ se met à jeter de l'huile sur le feu et que la population sorcière panique, ce sera de toute façon la fin du secret sorcier. Je préfère prendre les devants. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de rompu aux jeux de pouvoir. Je sais très bien ce que c'est que le métier de détective, Harry, et je pense que ces personnes là font les meilleurs négociateurs. Les aurors n'ont aucune finesse politique et les fonctionnaires de ce ministère manquent d'assurance ou d'aplomb face aux moldus.

-Je comprends bien Monsieur le ministre, je m'incline. Ce serait bien sur un plaisir de pouvoir servir la communauté sorcière mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, d'avoir des assurances.

-Je vous propose de rencontrer immédiatement notre agent de liaison. C'est par lui que nous avons eu la chance d'être averti à temps.

-J'accepte mais je vous préviens : cela ne m'engage à rien. Je vous dirais si mon aide vous est acquise une fois cet informateur rencontré.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, vous avez été parfaitement clair. Percy, pouvez vous emmener Monsieur Potter?

-Je l'accompagne tout de suite, Monsieur le Ministre en m'entrainant avec une poigne étonnante pour un diplomate tel que lui."

Percy m'amène alors en maugréant jusqu'à une des cheminées du ministère et lance la poudre de cheminette. Il passe devant sans vérifier que je le suive, visiblement agacé en scandant "Ministère de l'économie et de l'innovation". Je le suis sans sourciller et quand j'arrive, je débarque dans une magnifique pièce aux meubles anciens choisis avec goût. Probablement du Louis XV. Un homme massif nous y attend. Il salut Percy d'un "bonjour Monsieur Weasley" plutôt distant et se tourne vers moi pour me broyer la main avec une certaine autorité, tout en se présentant. Il s'appelle Monsieur Whiteness. Il est à la tête d'une direction administrative, poste assez haut placé chez les fonctionnaires moldus. C'est à mon tour de me présenter et il hoche la tête en me précisant qu'il m'avait reconnu, grâce aux photos publiées dans la _Gazette du sorcier_. Il me laisse deviner qu'il est cracmol aussi simplement que cela, sans gène apparente et je commence à deviner une personnalité plus complexe que son apparence veut bien le dévoiler.

C'est lui qui m'explique l'affaire à la fois de manière brève et précise : un sorcier a été vu entrain de faire acte de magie par les services secrets au moment de leur surveillance anti-terroriste et mis à l'isolement par ordre du ministère des armées qui estime que c'est un sujet de sécurité nationale. Leur ministre de tutelle, Marpel Stronghold, a été informé et est de leur côté, malgré l'ordre officiel du Premier Ministre moldu qui est d'oublier cette affaire. Quand je demande des précisions sur cette femme politique que je ne connais pas, il m'avoue très clairement qu'elle fait partie d'un courant conservateur, à tendance religieuse, qui gouverne avec la majorité. Je comprends alors qu'il y a deux enjeux : le premier est de récupérer le sorcier "officiellement" mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Non, le plus important est de trouver un moyen de faire taire cette femme et les services secrets britanniques. Une mission si facile…

Quand je lui demande pourquoi ce n'est pas le premier ministre directement qui est chargé d'étouffer l'affaire, il hausse les épaules et prend quelques secondes pour répondre avant de formuler très précautionneusement l'affirmation suivante : "notre premier ministre est en fin de mandat, il ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre à dos une partie de sa majorité". Je lui demande enfin si les preuves qu'ils ont sont crédibles. Il serait bien plus simple d'en rendre un ou deux fous et de les décrédibiliser plutôt que de les faire taire. Il soupire et me tend un dossier que je n'avais pas remarqué, innocemment posé sur son bureau.

"Vous pouvez juger par vous-même, Monsieur Potter, de leur crédibilité"

Le dossier fait par un certain H. Grey est bien organisé. Très argumenté, il montre toute l'étendue des preuves récoltées et l'impossibilité de les effacer. Il rassemble aussi des informations très précises sur les lieux qui servent de prison pour le sorcier et les équipes chargées de la surveillance, malgré l'avertissement qui réside au début : il n'a pu y accéder qu'une seule fois. Ce fonctionnaire à une mémoire extraordinaire. C'est ce que je dis au directeur.

"Vous rigolez, Harry? Madame Grey est la meilleure chef de service de tout le ministère de l'économie! Elle aurait dû être là mais elle est encore trop bouleversée, j'ai accepté qu'elle prenne une journée de congé au près de son mari et de son fils.

-C'est une mère de famille? Pardonnez mon étonnement mais j'avais l'impression de lire le rapport d'un ancien soldat. C'est tellement étonnant…

-Elle a du potentiel malgré sa jeunesse. Elle a d'ailleurs préparer un plan d'action que j'ai promis de vous soumettre.

Je hoche la tête et accepte la deuxième pochette qu'il me tend. Le plan est limpide et me ressemble tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être le jouet du destin. L'idée de départ est simple : être assez prêt d'eux pour les espionner mais assez loin pour ne pas prendre les risques propres à une mission d'infiltration. C'est une bonne idée, je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver trop près de services secrets qui doivent être en pleine alerte. Concrètement, l'idée est que j'occupe le poste de second secrétaire du Premier Ministre et que je surveille leurs mouvements indirectement. Cela permettrait en outre un "premier contact" avec l'organisation de la "reconduite" du sorcier dans le monde de la magie. La couverture parfaite.

Au moment où je pense ces mots, avec nervosité mais aussi excitation, je sais que j'ai déjà accepté la mission de Kingley. Je lis malgré tous les deux dossiers jusqu'au bout et en fait faire copie manuellement plutôt que par magie, ce que note Whiteness avec un demi-sourire. Nous remercions le directeur et prenons enfin congé après cela. Je me prépare au retour dans le bureau de Kingsley et accroche un air déterminé sur mon visage.

"Kingsley, il va maintenant falloir qu'on parle de mes conditions", j'affirme haut et fort en sortant royalement de la cheminée.


	10. Chapter 10

Les vacances signent enfin le temps de l'écriture et après vous avoir fait attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre de Return it in Black. Cette fois-ci c'est Hermione qui raconte...

Petit topo sur les lieux de l'action :

Le ministry of Défense, doit l'équivalent du ministère de la Défense en France situé à Westminster.

Il est divisé en secrétariats qui ont chacun une spécialité.

Celui où se déroule ce chapitre est le Secrétariat aux armées et aux anciens combattants qui gère les ressources humaines et l'information à l'armée.

Récapitulatif des personnages non canon :

Manson : ancien militaire à la rue, aidé par Harry

Frank Onorder : collaborateur au Secrétariat aux armées et aux anciens militaires. Il est à la tête du service anti-terroriste dans le Secretariat

Marpel Stronghold : membre du gouvernement et conservatrice notoire, elle a reçu le portefeuille de secrétaire aux armées et aux anciens combattants

Maryse : secrétaire particulière d'Hermione au ministère de l'économie et de l'innovation. Elle est avec Judy l'une des deux petites mains du service.

Monsieur Whiteness : Il n'a aucun prénom. Cracmol discret, c'est le directeur de l'innovation au ministère de l'économie.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Paying the price (Hermione)

* * *

Après mon esclandre et ma prise de position contre Marpel Stronghold, je me suis retrouvée ballottée en taxi jusqu'à Londres où le chauffeur m'a jetée comme une malpropre sur le premier trottoir venu. Désemparée, j'ai dû me résoudre à retourner voir Mr Whiteness pour en savoir plus sur la suite des événements. C'était avec soulagement que j'avais pu transmettre un rapport à charge contre l'emprisonnement arbitraire de Dean.

J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la manière de présenter les choses : devais-je être accusatrice? Ou plutôt présenter mes observations comme des améliorations? Le cynisme de cette question m'avait désespérée. J'avais changé avec ma réussite au ministère. Me rendre compte aussi brutalement de cette transformation m'avait donné envie de pleurer et je m'étais décidée à appeler ma secrétaire, Maryse, d'un ton tremblant. J'avais eu besoin d'aide pour une des premières fois de la vie.

Heureusement, la calme et méthodique Maryse, m'avait beaucoup aidée. J'avais bien senti son étonnement mais elle n'avait fait aucune remarque. Elle semblait même contente que je lui délègue enfin des tâches plus importantes que des simples relectures et envoi de courriers. Elle ne s'était même pas offusquée quand je lui avais dit que je voulais détruire les services de Stronghold dans ce rapport. Elle avait hochée la tête et m'avait rassemblé tous les textes protecteurs des libertés des personnes, comme si elle avait eu le rôle d'une juriste toute sa vie. Ensuite elle m'avait proposé de décrire mon expérience et de confier la rédaction du rapport à un de mes collaborateurs, Paul. J'étais septique mais elle avait encore eu raison : cela avait ramené tout mon service qui m'avait alors assisté comme jamais encore pendant l'après-midi de travail la plus intense menée jusqu'à lors. Ils m'avaient aidé à détailler mes souvenirs, à les présenter de manière organisée.

Leurs propositions de solutions avaient amélioré les miennes et pour la première fois depuis ma nomination au poste de chef de service, j'avais l'impression d'être pleinement dans mon rôle et non dans celui de la chef de service tyrannique qui les faisait trembler. J'avais aussi lu le rapport de mon homologue de la justice qui était passé "visiter les services secrets" le jour d'avant. Il avait transmis pendant mon absence un mémoire presque aussi accablant. Les choses semblaient s'arranger.

Mais j'avais oublié un détail : ma nomination auprès du Secrétariat aux armées et aux anciens combattants comme "Conseiller spécial" sur les questions de nouvelles technologie et de liberté. Après mon rapport, le Premier ministre avait décidé que l'affaire justifiait notre maintien à cette nouvelle fonction, pour éviter que de tels actes contre les droits humains ne se reproduisent. Mr Whiteness l'avait approuvé et m'avait gentiment mise dehors. Il m'avait promis d'essayer de me récupérer mais s'était montré ferme : en attendant, un retour dans mon ancien service était devenu impossible. J'avais pris l'adresse transmise par le Secrétariat aux armées et aux anciens combattants et dit au revoir à mes collègues.

Le lundi matin, je m'installe donc dans ma petite voiture en tremblant. J'ai rendez vous à Westminster même, à Whitehall, au cœur du _Ministry of Defense_, ministère de rattachement du Secrétariat aux armées et aux anciens combattants.

Quand je me présente à l'accueil, je dois me forcer pour arriver à me présenter d'une voix ferme et assurée. L'agent d'accueil me répond les lèvres pincées qu'elle va appeler mon référent et que je dois attendre ici. Elle passe son coup de fil puis m'ignore. Après cela je patiente. Je passe toute la matinée sur la petite chaise inconfortable avant d'être appelée. Les fonctionnaires passent et ne s'arrêtent pas. Je cherche à repérer mon homologue du _Ministry of Justice _mais j'échoue. Midi sonne. Je suis sur le point de piquer du nez, ou de mourir de faim au choix, quand on vient enfin me chercher.

L'homme qui est surement mon référent ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Frank Onorder. Il est grand, a un visage grossier et brutal et une carrure de lutteur. Une question existentielle me frappe : sont-ils tous sur le même modèle? J'ai du mal à caler mon pas sur le sien tellement il va vite et quand j'en suis réduire à trottiner derrière lui pour me maintenir à sa hauteur je reçois tout juste regard méprisant. Il passe dans une kyrielle de couloirs sans s'arrêter ni me présenter qui que ce soit et finit par me mener au bout d'une allée secondaire, devant une porte opaque. Je découvre quand il l'ouvre un tout petit bureau qui doit faire moins de 9 mètres carrés, sans fenêtre et plus que spartiate. Il contient un bureau, une chaise et une étagère. Je n'ai ni tableau, ni prise internet, ni téléphone. Voilà qui rend tangible l'expression "être mise au placard".

"Voilà votre bureau, m'assène l'énergumène en tournant déjà les talons.

-Attendez! Comment vous appelez vous? Quelles sont mes prérogatives en matière de contrôle des gardes à vue et de la récolte des informations sur internet?

-Gary Onorder, mais ne comptez pas que je vous facilite les choses, _Mademoiselle_. Ici référent ne veut pas dire _Nounou_.

-Très bien. Je vais donc devoir aller dans tous les bureaux pour me rendre compte de ce que chacun fait et décider de la manière dont je ferais mon job. _Parfait! _Je rétorque.

Il y a encore quelques années, j'aurais fondu en larme ou je serais restée tétanisée face à tant de méchanceté. Mais je me suis endurcie, surtout lors des moments noirs qui ont suivi mon départ du monde sorcier.

-Mais faites donc, avoue mon vis-à-vis avec un petit sourire. Je suis sûr que vous aurez la pleine coopération de tous."

Après cela, forte de ma décision, je passe mon après-midi à rencontrer des fonctionnaires qui me jettent milles regards noirs malgré toutes mes précautions. Je décide de respecter la hiérarchie et me présente d'abord aux chefs de service. 8 sur 9 des chefs de services sont des hommes grisonnants dont la moitié m'accueillent comme si j'étais une petite fille faisant une crise d'adolescence et prennent mes requêtes avec un petit sourire paternaliste de bon ton avant de me dire que "Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas des tyrans vous savez, il a été relâché, le type bizarre."L'autre moitié m'accueille avec une aura polaire et n'ont "rien à déclarer. Voyez vous, nos services ne sont pas en charge de la remise en liberté des citoyens blanchis après une accusation de terrorisme".

La dernière chef de service, une petite bonne femme musclée et dynamique m'offre un regard désolé avant de m'avouer qu'elle a ordre de ne pas perdre son temps avec moi. J'apprécie l'euphémisme. Elle m'apprend tout de même que oui, Dean a bien été relâché. Elle ajoute qu'elle ne peut réellement pas grand-chose pour moi puisqu'elle s'occupe de l'aide sociale aux anciens combattants. Son service est tellement spécialisé qu'elle n'a pas de lien avec les autres. J'apprends aussi que le premier des chefs de services à m'avoir éconduit est celui chargé de la relation avec les autres ministères. Il doit donc être l'homme qui me serait le plus utile avec ce cher Gary qui est chef du service Information Stratégique au sein du ministère. Je soupire. Il semblerait que je doive bientôt revoir mon ami Gary. Cependant, c'est la dernière des informations qu'elle me donne qui m'aide vraiment : il n'y a pas d'intranet, aucune page web pour expliquer le fonctionnement _du Ministry of Defense_, c'est la secrétaire de l'accueil qui a tout les plans de localisation des services, les organigrammes et les contacts directs de tous.

Je passe mon début d'après-midi à errer sous le regard indifférent des autres fonctionnaires. Cela me permet de repérer les lieux importants et de deviner grossièrement la répartition des services. Je repère la cantine, la machine à café et une petite pièce dont je ne sais pas vraiment si elle va me servir : les archives. J'ai fait un plan, en indiquant le nom et les fonctions de chacun.

Je regarde ma montre : 15 heures. Ce n'est pas vraiment temps de partir. Je soupire. Depuis ce matin, je suis passée quatre fois devant le bureau de Gary pour prendre rendez-vous. J'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi ils travaillent et quels projets de loi ils envisagent au service Information Stratégique. A chaque fois, il était déjà en pleine session de travail. Quel hasard!

Je n'ai plus que deux choix : soit aller à la machine à café pour tenter d'écouter les conversations, soit aller du côté des archives. Ce n'est pas la peine d'entretenir la paranoïa de mes collaborateurs - contraints et forcés, faut-il le rappeler. Aller fouiller dans les archives, on va attendre un peu. Direction la machine à café donc. A cette heure, le bruit des conversations rebondit sur les antiques boiseries des couloirs. Parfait, on en apprend toujours beaucoup en écoutant. Je vais prendre un café et je me cale dans un coin en espérant qu'on m'oublie. La tonalité des discussions baissent immédiatement, j'ai l'impression d'évoluer sous l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'être un prédateur face à un banc de poissons : cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde est a déserté la machine à café. Énervée je lance mon gobelet dans la poubelle. Un applaudissement résonne dernière moi. Je manque de tomber à cause de la vitesse avec laquelle je me retourne. Mes vertèbres craquent toutes.

"Joli tir.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je suis Michael.

-Moi, c'est Hermione.

Je lui répond en souriant légèrement, un peu rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas totalement indésirable.

-Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont été sévèrement briffés.

-Mais pas vous.

-Non pas moi. Il faut dire qu'ils n'aiment pas trop les juristes spécialisés en droit civil (NB : qui sont donc les juges chargés de défendre les droits des citoyens) par ici.

-Vous êtes le nouveau du_ Ministry of Justice_!

Il me sourit d'un air ironique. Oui, évidemment. Puis son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Je vous ai suivi dans votre petit tour du propriétaire. Il y a quelques endroits intéressants, non? J'adorerai faire un petit tour dans la salle des archives. Quand j'ai voulu y aller ce matin, l'archiviste ne m'a pas laissé rentré mais il me semble que ce brave homme garde ses enfants cette après-midi. Oh, aller, ne faites pas cette moue, les murs ont des oreilles. Si seulement ils me parlaient, je ne serais pas obligé d'espionner. Vous m'accompagnez?

Je manque de m'étouffer. Oh, le culot! Pourtant je le suis pendant qu'il se dirige vers la salle des archives aussi assuré que s'il était en terrain conquis. Arrivé devant la salle, il jette un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche avec des airs de conspirateur. Il sort une épingle à cheveux, satisfait de n'avoir vu personne. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, j'entends un cliquètement et la porte s'ouvre.

"Après vous, Hermione. Allons nous imprégner de ces dossiers qui n'attendent que nous."

Devant moi se dresse des monceaux de dossiers, des piles bringuebalantes de pochettes de couleur. Je hume la bonne odeur de papier et me détend enfin : je suis dans mon élément. Aucune information ne m'échappera.

* * *

Alors, que va-t-elle pouvoir découvrir? J'attends vos suppositions. Cependant, il va vous falloir un peu de patience car le prochain chapitre c'est Harry qui reprend la main. Avec les intrigues qui commencent à l'encercler, il sera un peu comme dans_ Master of cards._


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre, raconté par Harry qui ne sait plus très bien qui tire les ficelles...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et qui suivent attentivement les mésaventures d'Harry, d'Hermione et Helen. Merci à Kachiri15 pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Master of cards (Harry)

* * *

Je prends très vite mes aises dans mon nouveau bureau. Il est royal, j'adore. Il faut reconnaitre que les moldus sont doués en aménagement intérieur. Le décor est planté, il ne reste plus qu'à m'installer dans le nouveau rôle de secrétaire particulier du premier ministre. Je suis installé royalement et l'ancien secrétaire du ministre, Marian Lightfoot, prend même le temps de m'expliquer mes nouvelles missions.

Ma matinée d'immersion est intéressante. J'apprends que le rôle du Secrétaire particulier est surtout d'assurer les liens entre le premier Ministre et les autres services du gouvernement. En temps que représentant direct du Ministre, je peux me permettre d'envoyer des mails secs aux différents ministres eux-mêmes. C'est une idée plutôt plaisante pour l'ancien serpentard qui sommeil en moi…

Je commence donc par envoyer un mail pour me présenter à tous.

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller les voir, Harry, les directeurs et les chefs de services de services viendront à toi.

\- Et en ce qui concernent les ministres?

\- Ils n'ont pas le temps de venir. Si le besoin de leur intervention se fait sentir, crois moi, ils seront te trouver. Et je ne te souhaite pas qu'ils en ressentent le besoin…

\- Et s'ils veulent entrer en contact avec le Ministre? J'insiste un peu car je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis supposé ne pas avoir de contact avec eux alors que se sont les ministres qui décident directement de ce qu'il se passe dans les ministères. Je lui arrache une grimace agacée.

\- Tu te contenteras de suivre les directives du Ministre. Je vais te donner celles que j'ai reçu mais attends toi à ce que cela change très régulièrement. A l'heure actuelle, tu peux donner accès au bureau du Premier Ministre à tous les ministres mais il faut leur dire de patienter le temps que tu informes le Premier Ministre. Il y a juste une exception : Marpel Stronghold. Pour celle-ci, le Premier Ministre est en déplacement. Tu as compris?

\- Oui, oui.

J'esquisse un geste pour ouvrir mon carnet et prendre des notes mais Marian Lightfoot m'arrête d'un mouvement de tête. Non, il ne faut pas que j'écrive ses directives.

\- N'oublie pas : tu es l'extension du Premier Ministre. En cela tu es supérieur à tous les administratifs que tu pourrais croiser, quoi qu'ils en disent. En contrepartie, tu dois appliquer rigoureusement les directives du Premier Ministre, même si un conseil de temps en temps est apprécié. "

Je ne peux que voir la subtilité des rapports de pouvoir entre le Premier Ministre, moi et les services qui composent les différents ministères. J'aurais même peur de commettre un faux pas.

L'après-midi même, je me retrouve avec mes premiers dossiers. Dans la pile, je cherche à deviner ce qui se cachent sous les différents titres que je peux lire. Le premier que j'empoigne s'intitule "Proposition de délais de présentation de la loi portant sur la modernisation de l'Agriculture". Bon, cela ne me dit rien. Je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de l'adoption d'une loi chez les moldus. Marian voit mon air septique mais ne dit rien. Je lui demande ce que je dois faire de ce dossier. Dans ses yeux je lis cette fois l'agacement. Il me répond sèchement.

"Tu dois les juger sur le fond et sur la forme et en faire un résumé au Premier Ministre. Il doit être suffisamment clair et complet pour qu'il puisse se faire un avis qu'il te donnera pour transmission."

J'acquiesce et continue à parcourir les dossiers. "Amendements à la loi sécurité informatique : Propositions de régulations ". Le sujet me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour retrouver les souvenirs que je cherche. Il y a pourtant quelque chose de familier dans ce dossier. Trop de choses à assimiler, j'ai l'impression.

Nous passons l'après-midi à éplucher une dizaine de dossiers et à y répondre. Dans ma poche mon rappeltout modifié chauffe. C'est que la petite bille a beaucoup de conseils à enregistrer. Je soupire en pensant que je vais devoir les réécouter encore et encore pour m'en imprégner. Je quitte le bureau à 21 heures. Je n'ai pas encore entendu parler une seule fois de la remise en liberté de Dean.

"Bonsoir Harry. Je vous attends demain matin à 6 heures. Une matinée importante nous attend", me dit simplement Marian avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour le parking du ministère.

Je m'effondre dans mon lit aussitôt que j'ai mangé, après une brève pensée pour Helen. Le réveil sonne à cinq heures du matin, c'est bien trop tôt. Je prend une douche et mange rapidement. Après cela, il me reste une demi-heure. Les dossiers que j'ai ramené me font de l'œil, dans ma pochette professionnelle de fonctionnaire moldu. Je prends le premier que j'ai sous la main. "Amendements à la loi sécurité informatique : Propositions de régulations "? Encore ce maudit dossier qui titille ma mémoire? Je le repose rageusement. Je n'ai pas la tête à m'acharner dessus.

J'arrive à mon nouveau lieu de travail avec dix minutes d'avance, grâce au transplanage. Marian hoche la tête d'un air satisfait et me fait signe de venir. Il a sur son ordinateur allumé un plan de localisation. Il l'imprime, me fait signe de ne pas poser mes affaires.

"On a une mission délicate, on y va, m'ordonne-t-il sans un bonjour.

Je ne fais pas de remarque. C'est peut être un test pour voir si je peux supporter la pression. Il rassemble au plus vite ses affaires, me passe le plan et m'entraine dans les ascenseurs.

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-J'attends depuis cinq jours un appel de Frank Onorder, le chef du service anti-terroriste du _Ministry of Defense_.

-Pourquoi?

-Suite à une arrestation arbitraire dont le Premier Ministre a eu vent, nous avons envoyé des fonctionnaires vérifier la gravité de la situation.

Je sens l'excitation me gagner. Et si c'était mon affaire?

-Qu'ont-ils trouvé?

-Arrestation arbitraire doublée de mauvais traitements sans lien avec le terrorisme. Un citoyen anglais arrêté au mépris de l'Habeas Corpus et retenu depuis plus de 120 heures. L'affaire est potentiellement scandaleuse.

-On ne peut pas relâcher le pauvre gars sans s'assurer de son silence, est-ce juste?

-Oui. Normalement Onorder aurait dû nous rappeler pour décider d'une date ou nous le prendrions en charge. Une semaine est passée et il ne m'a pas recontacté. Il ne répond pas à mes appels, je pense donc qu'il est plus que temps d'aller le chercher nous-mêmes. Ce genre de soucis internes n'arrive pas souvent mais ce sont les plus délicats à régler. Ça et les révélations de la presse. Monsieur le Premier Ministre ne veut pas que tu règles le problème tout seul."

Je ravale ma fierté. On ne me fait visiblement pas encore confiance, chez les moldus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que nos adversaires sont assez subtils. Leur tactique est une manière intelligente de garder le suspect plus longtemps. Cela ressemble aux méthodes des Aurors. Pendant que je me fais cette réflexion en aparté, nous continuons notre route jusqu'à une voiture qui nous attend dans le parking. Ce n'est pas celle de Marian. Cependant il s'installe dedans et prend d'autorité la place du conducteur. Je le laisse sortir du parking et s'insérer dans la circulation londonienne avant de relancer la conversation.

"Où allons nous?

-Dans le centre de traitement des données sur le terrorisme, situé dans l'ancienne abbaye de Amesbury dans le Wiltshire. Ce site appartient à l'armée. C'est à cet endroit qu'ils interrogent tous les suspects. Après Salisbury, il faudra que tu me guides grâce au plan.

-Etes vous sur que la victime est toujours là-bas?

-Je sais qu'elle y était, il faut commencer par quelque part, m'avoue-t-il froidement.

-D'ailleurs avez-vous l'identité de la victime?

-Je me demandais quand vous y penseriez…

Je me sens rougir. Cela ne me ressemble pas, ce manque de professionnalisme. Tout est si nouveau…

-…on pense qu'il s'agit de Dean Thomas, citoyen britannique de 36 ans. Cependant ce n'est qu'une supposition faite à partir d'un croisement entre les disparitions signalées dans les jours précédant nos inspections et la description de notre homme par les rapports de Mrs Grey et M. Smith.

Après cela je n'ose plus rien dire. J'ai matière à réfléchir. J'ai reconnu le nom de la fonctionnaire qui a fait l'inspection et le rapport pour le compte de Mr Whiteness. N'aurait-il pas été utile qu'elle soit là? L'autre nom ne m'est pas familier mais je crois me souvenir qu'un homologue du Ministry of Justice était aussi implique dans l'équation. Le silence s'installe. Nous roulons quelques heures.

Nous arrivons en milieu de matinée devant la fameuse abbaye. Elle a des airs de prison même à l'extérieur. Nous sommes arrêtés dés que nous approchons la porte cochère par deux militaires tout équipés qui nous demande la raison de notre "visite". Oreillettes, armes, treillis militaires, gilets pare-balles, tout y est. Une vraie caricature. Marian montre simplement sa carte d'identité et sa carte professionnel de collaborateur du Premier Ministre et exige de voir Frank Onorder.

L'un des deux chiens de garde parle dans son oreillette.

"Monsieur Onorder n'est pas là, vous devez repasser.

-Certainement pas, s'il n'est pas là je veux voir son supérieur. A moins que Madame Stronghold soit présente. Elle aussi je dois la voir."

Notre petit soldat, qui me fait penser à GI Jo, blanchi. Il reparle dans l'oreillette.

-Monsieur Onorder vous propose de vous recevoir dans 15 minutes.

-Parfait, nous attendons là.

-Mais monsieur, la sécurité…

-Je ne veux certainement pas manquer Frank, affirme Marian.

A la mention du prénom de son patron, les yeux de GI Jo se baisse. Une telle familiarité!

-Vous bloquez le passage, bredouille le militaire après hésitation.

-Alors faites nous rentrer.

Nouveau flottement. Il se souvient de la présence du deuxième militaire. J'imagine que cela doit être rassurant de ne pas se retrouver seul avec des gêneurs de notre genre. Il l'interroge du regard. Son petit copain s'approche. Ils discutent. Une minute après, la porte s'ouvre devant nous.

-Garez vous sur le parking tout de suite à votre droite. Vous m'amènerez les clés de votre voiture et on vous conduira à l'accueil.

-Parfait, merci messieurs."

L'accueil est en fait un simple couloir avec des chaises alignées contre le mur. Je regarde Marian qui semble bien serein. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par ce type et sa détermination. On patiente cinq minutes avant qu'un homme vienne nous chercher. Je suppose qu'il s'agit du fameux Frank Onorder.

"Bonjour Marian. Comment vas-tu? C'est ton nouveau stagiaire?

Marian ne bluffait pas tout à l'heure, ils se connaissent.

-Harry Potter. Je suis le nouveau second secrétaire du Ministre, Monsieur Onorder.

Il se tourne vers moi, visiblement mécontent d'être ainsi interrompu. Je tends la main mais il l'ignore.

-Vous ne leur apprenez pas les bonnes manières? Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'un petit jeune!

Je reste impassible et laisse le temps à Marian de répondre.

-Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre mais son expérience passée montre qu'il est prometteur Frank.

-Nous nous éloignons du sujet qui nous amène, Monsieur Onorder. Vous voyez ce dont je veux parler, je suppose. Marian vous a laissé plusieurs messages.

Je lui rappelle les faits un peu sèchement mais je vois Marian hocher discrètement la tête. Jouons un peu au bon flic et au mauvais flic…Frank nous regarde l'un puis l'autre et en voyant que Marian ne le soutient pas, décide d'abdiquer. Il nous entraine dans l'aile droite du bâtiment si je ne me trompe pas. Je suis étonné qu'il soit encore ici.

"Oui. Venez avec moi, je vous le laisse. Nous n'en tirons rien de toute façon."

Nous arrivons bientôt dans une petite pièce avec un lit, une table et trois chaises. Un homme y dort à poing fermé. Frank le réveille sans ménagement. Il se lève et met tout de suite les bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Il semble être tendu. Sa semaine a dû être éprouvante. Je vois enfin le visage du mystérieux citoyen britannique. Il s'agit bien de Dean Thomas. Il me reconnait, je le vois à l'expression de son visage. Heureusement, il a l'intelligence de se reprendre et de rester silencieux. Marian ne tarde pas à nous présenter.

"Bonjour Monsieur…Thomas, c'est cela?

Je lui fais un petit signe pour le tranquilliser et il répond à l'affirmative. Je me permets de lui expliquer les choses avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe.

-Nous sommes les représentants du Premier Ministre, Monsieur Thomas. Voulez-vous bien venir avec nous?

-Oui, d'accord. Je suis libre?

Marian lui dit simplement que oui et cela lui suffit pour le suivre. Ils passent tous deux devant moi. Frank reste planté là, avec son regard mauvais dardé sur Dean. Quand il passe devant moi, je vois des ombres sur sa peau noire. On dirait des bleus pas encore totalement guéris. Une bonne raison de nous avoir fait attendre cinq jours. L'armée efface surement ses traces.

A la sortie une femme plutôt âgée nous attend, droite comme la justice.

"Bonjour Marpel, la salue Marian. Belle journée. Vous être très en beauté.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous que le Premier Ministre enverrait, Marian."

C'est à ce moment là que je fait le lien avec Frank Onorder. J'avais déjà vu son nom dans les services rattachés à cette Marpel Stronghold, en annexe du dossier de Mrs Grey. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de cette information mais c'est bon à savoir. Je reprends les clés et m'installe sans demander à la place du conducteur. Marian ne dit rien mais tient la porte à Dean, le fait rentrer dans la voiture et se tourne vers moi.

"Je prend congé de Mme la secrétaire d'Etat et de Mr Onorder et j'arrive."

Je le laisse s'éloigner. Il s'approche et salut déjà la femme. Puis Frank Onorder se penche vers lui et semble lui poser une question. La conversation se poursuit. Je regarde Dean qui semble lui aussi essayer de deviner ce qui se dit. Il est temps de sortir de ma poche les excellentes oreilles à rallonge des frères Weasley. Le son s'ajuste :

"Si tu peux me trouver des informations sur cette mystérieuse femme, je te serais reconnaissant.

-Tu vas encore me créer des ennuis Frank.

-Je te jure que je ne procèderais pas de la même façon. Pas d'arrestation ni rien. Juste un peu de recherche d'information pour clore définitivement le dossier.

-Le Premier Ministre serait furieux s'il l'apprend.

-Pas si c'est du simple renseignement. J'ai besoin de tes réseaux dans les services du recensement Marian. L'armée ne trouve rien et les services secrets non plus. S'il te plait, je te rendrais ce petit service au centuple.

-C'est d'accord mais après cela je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ces histoires de sorcellerie. Tu es sur une pente glissante, Frank.

-Promis.

-Merci Monsieur, ajoute Marpel Stronghold."

Je range précipitamment les oreilles à rallonge. Marian revient vers nous. Nous échangeons un regard inquiet avec Dean. Aurait-il donné des informations sur une sorcière sans le faire exprès? Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pas l'air étonné mais il reste silencieux. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger, Marian s'installe. Nous rentrons à Londres.

* * *

Le prochaine chapitre n'est pas encore bien décidé. Soit Hermione sera appelée par des aventures londonniennes (London Calling), soit Helen racontera ses aventures poudlariennes (My life is big big mess)

Sinon, verdict?

PS : le récapitulatif sur les lieux de l'action et les personnages non-canon vous ont-ils été utiles?

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis =)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous! Je continue à tenir le rythme de publication à un chapitre tous les quinze jours, donc c'est avec satisfaction que je poste ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, même si j'avoue être un peu déçue de l'absence de reviews.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira malgré le peu d'action qu'il contient. Il est crucial pour avancer et préparer tout ce qui ne va pas tarder! Les choses se mettent en place^^ Finalement ce sera Helen qui raconte pour cette fois.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

My life is big big mess (Helen)

* * *

Le réveil est un peu difficile en ce mardi matin. Aujourd'hui, nous avons rendu un devoir de métamorphose et un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Autant dire que nuit d'hier avait été courte. Alice grogne quand je la secoue mais on se prépare bon gré mal gré et on descend finalement pour le petit déjeuner. Myriam et Megan nous rejoigne au passage dans la salle commune. Depuis que l'oncle de Myriam a disparu, il y a quelque chose qui a changé. Je ne serais pas dire quoi mais le fait est que maintenant, on mange toujours toutes les quatre ensembles. On va en cours ensemble aussi. Myriam ne reste jamais seule.

Le ciel dans la grande salle n'est pas extraordinaire. Nous somme début novembre et de lourds nuages gris flottent au dessus de nos têtes. Un jour banal, semblerait-il. Nous avançons entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor quand Myriam pour un cri à nous exploser les oreilles. Elle court comme une dératée jusqu'à la table des professeurs, sans aucune retenue. Il y a un homme noir et mince que je ne connais pas qui y siège, tout à droite. Il se lève en la voyant et réceptionne Myriam au vol. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux humides.

"Tonton, tonton

-Myriam. Comme je suis content de te voir ma grande! Bredouille l'homme en retour.

-Tu es revenu!

-Je suis revenu"

Ils se serrent comme deux naufragés dans les bras avant que Mac Gonagall, ose une petite toux qui les fait revenir à la réalité.

MacGonagall

"Mademoiselle Thomas, si vous pouviez allez vous assoir, je vous en pries. J'ai une annonce à faire. Vous aurez tout le temps de voir votre oncle après le petit déjeuner, ajoute-t-elle quand Myriam la fusille du regard.

-Oui, madame.

Notre copine vient nous rejoindre avec un sourire plus grand que son visage.

-Comme vous avez pu le remarquer , Nous accueillons un invité à Poudlard. Laissez moi vous présenter Dean Thomas. Monsieur Thomas est un grand illustrateur sorcier et il s'est proposé à vous initier cette année aux arts sorciers et moldus, pour ceux qui le souhaite. Son cours sera optionnel cette année et nous vous laissons une semaine pour vous inscrire auprès des préfets. En outre, il assurera des cours de cartographie en parallèle à vos cours d'histoire. Voulez vous nous dire quelques mots, Monsieur Thomas?

-Oui, merci Minerva. Je suis très heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Tant de souvenirs…j'espère que vous vous sentez l'âme d'artistes car je compte bien vous montrer toutes les possibilités de l'art sorcier. Croyez-moi, cela peut être…magique. Hum, je crois que je m'égare. J'espère vous voir nombreux à mon cours!

Incroyable! C'est l'oncle de Myriam qui avait disparu! Que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi Myriam n'a-t-elle pas été prévenue avant de sa "ré-apparition"? Je regardes du côté de Myriam mais elle a l'air trop heureuse pour se poser des questions. Alice semble elle aussi prendre par à la fête sans retenue. On festoie, on papote, on s'interroge sur les méthodes de ce nouveau professeur. Est-ce intéressant de prendre les arts sorciers et moldus en plus? Est qu'il y aura du travail?

On remonte dans la salle commune tranquille mais je boues à l'intérieur. Je sais déjà que je vais prendre Arts sorciers et moldus en plus, pour pouvoir avoir des réponses mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il me faudrait un adulte pour en discuter…il serait peut être temps d'envoyer une lettre à mon Père. Je me dépêche de préparer une lettre pour pouvoir la donner à distribuer aux chouettes de l'école avant le couvre-feu. La réponse ne tarde pas, le lendemain au petit déjeuner, ma chouette s'approche de moi et me tente une lettre venant de Londres. Les autres me regardent étonnés devant mon empressement.

"Tu as enfin envoyé une lettre à ton père? Me demande Alice

-Oui.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il te dit.

-Mais laisses moi lire tranquille!"

Je m'éloigne pour lire enfin cette fichue lettre. Je suis très vite déçue : le ton de mon père est enjoué mais sur la question de la disparition de Dean, la réponse est laconique. Il a été retrouvé par le ministère sorcier et une sorcière de première année à Poudlard devrait se mêler de ce qui la regarde et pas de tels événements. Je pousse un soupir et Alice profite de ma déception pour me voler la lettre et la lire….

"Tu as demandé à ton père des informations sur le professeur Thomas?

-Oui, c'est trop étrange de réapparaitre comme cela.

-Tu exagères.

-Non, il y a quelque chose qui est entrain de se passer, je te dis.

-Cela ne nous regarde pas, Helen.

-Mais si! Moi, je veux savoir!"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre amitié, j'ai l'impression de parler à une étrangère. D'habitude avec Alice, on se comprend avec un simple regard. Cela me fait un peu bizarre, j'en suis un peu triste je crois. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je veux savoir ce que c'est! Sinon, pourquoi mon père me demanderait de laisser tomber? Le lendemain, je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque pendant la pause de midi. Je n'ai pas trop d'autres idées pour me renseigner. Si j'en savais plus sur la famille de Myriam, alors peut-être que…

"Où vas-tu Helen? Tu sais que dans une heure on a Sortilège, me demande Alice.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi faire? On a fini nos devoirs hier!

-Des recherches personnelles.

Je lui réponds sèchement, encore mécontente de sa réaction d'hier. Elle fronce les sourcils et je sens la compréhension l'envahir.

-Mais c'est une obsession! Tu vas encore t'interroger sur la disparition du professeur Thomas!

-Oui, et si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs voir si j'y suis.

-Tu es bornée, trop curieuse. Tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle si tu avais tant envie que cela de jouer les détectives, comme papa.

J'en reste muette. C'est tellement bas comme attaque! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire? Je me force à contrôler ma déception.

-Pourquoi, cela te dérange?

-Tu te fiches bien de notre soulagement. Tu ne rêves que de déterrer des vieilles histoires. Quand est-ce que tu seras vraiment avec nous à penser juste à profiter de Poudlard? Pourquoi faut-il que tu cherches à foncer dans les problèmes, dans des questions qui ne nous concernent pas?

J'écarquille les yeux. Moi, je cherche les problèmes? On se quitte aussi fâchées d'une que l'autre et je vais me mettre dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Ma première dispute, avec ma première amie. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids insurmontable m'écrase le cœur. J'entends à peine une chaise raclée qu'une main me tend un mouchoir.

"Alice ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle t'a dit, affirme Teddy.

-Si. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est aussi dure.

-Réfléchis. Elle a été obligée d'être sérieuse toute son enfance et maintenant qu'elle peut enfin vivre une vie de jeune fille normale, toi, sa meilleure amie, ramène sur le tapis des soucis d'adultes. Entre les soucis pendant les recherches de monsieur Thomas et toi qui décides de ne pas laisser l'affaire, cela fait trop pour elle. Tu la confrontes avec des soucis trop importants.

-D'où tu peux deviner tout cela.

Teddy, car c'est mon Teddy qui est là pour me réconforter, me fait un pauvre sourire.

\- Alice et toi n'êtes pas les seules à avoir passer votre enfance à accompagner vos parents à leur travail et à avoir passé votre temps dans un univers adulte. Je te rappelle que j'ai beau avoir mes deux parents, ils ne sont pas très présents. J'ai aussi dû me géré tout seul et je comprends très bien l'envie d'Alice de lâcher prise maintenant qu'elle est à Poudlard.

-Ouah, c'est…toi qui aurais dû aller à Serdaigle!

-Le choixpeau ne me l'a pas proposé pourtant. Il pensait plutôt à Poufsouffle, m'avoue Teddy avec un petit sourire alors que je sens l'envie de pleurer me quitter un peu. J'ai des informations pour toi, continue-t-il.

-Non? De vrai?

-Je trouve aussi cela suspect. Je veux savoir pourquoi la famille de Myriam a eu si peur.

-Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé?

-Mon père et ma mère se disputent en ce moment. Quand je les ai appelé avec le miroir à double sens que Papa m'a offert pour mon entrée à Poudlard, ils étaient entrain de parler. Ils n'ont pas vu tout de suite que le deuxième miroir était actif…

Je me retiens de le relancer mais un frisson d'excitation me traverse.

-…Dean a eu des soucis avec des moldus haut-placés. Maman a eu beaucoup de soucis à gérer et elle a été démise du dossier par Kingsley.

-Ce n'est pas juste!

-Mon père trouve que c'est mieux. Il est rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas sur un dossier dont il dit qu'il est "aussi risqué". Et tu ne connais pas encore la meilleure : c'est ton père qui a été chargé du dossier. Ma mère le déteste maintenant.

-Mais alors le dossier n'est pas encore clos! C'est louche! Dean doit avoir été invité à Poudlard pour être protégé des moldus. Il faut vraiment que je parle à mon père! Mais comment faire pour le voir? Je ne veux pas attendre Noël!

Les jours d'après, cette idée de voir mon père m'obsède. J'ai listé quelques solutions mais elles me paraissent toutes impossibles : Il me faudrait un accès à une cheminée connectée au réseau national, un portoloin ou l'aide de quelqu'un qui peut transplaner. Autant dire qu'aucune des trois solutions n'est à ma portée pour le moment. De son côté mon père n'a toujours pas répondu à la nouvelle lettre que j'ai envoyé il y a une semaine. Je sais que j'ai mis deux moins à lui répondre et que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mais je commence à avoir peur.

Je n'arrive plus à dormir, un millier de questions occupent mon esprit. Les cours avec le professeur Thomas ont commencé mais j'ai l'impression que l'homme lui-même est méfiant. J'ai essayé de l'approcher mais toutes mes tentatives ont échoué. Myriam n'a pas apprécié et avec Alice qui me fait toujours la tête, j'ai deux amies contre moi. S'il n'y avait pas Teddy pour me soutenir dans mes recherches, je crois que j'aurais abandonné. Il se lève plus tôt pour m'accompagner dans mes tribulations, mange sur le pouce le midi pour être avec moi et veille le soir. Il a aussi embarqué Victoire. Cela m'a fait du bien de la retrouver. Sa douceur et sa présence m'avait manquées.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi matin et je compte aller à la bibliothèque comme à mon habitude. De toutes façons, nous avons eu de nouveaux devoirs. Teddy dort encore et j'hésite à l'attendre dans la salle commune. Cependant, je sais qu'il est fatigué de suivre mon rythme. Je décide de le laisser dormir. Je réfléchis. Pour les remercier lui, et Victoire, je pourrais leur proposer une promenade dans le parc cette après-midi.

A l'entrée dans la bibliothèque, tout semble vide. J'hésites à commencer le devoir d'Astronomie sur les satellites de Jupiter et leurs ellipses. Finalement je me décide pour le coin des journaux. Je ne pense pas y trouver grand-chose mais sait-on jamais…

Quand j'arrive, je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé. Quelqu'un est penché sur la table à gauche. Il semble courbé sur une très vieille édition de la Gazette. En le regardant de plus près je le reconnait. C'est Alban. Il sent mon regard et relève la tête.

"Oh, une des minus du cours de botanique!

-Les seules filles que tu arriveras à séduire, je rétorque, un peu vexée. Il ricane, pas vexé pour un sous.

-Alors Helen Potter, que viens tu faire à la bibliothèque de si bon matin? Te serais-tu perdue, petite fille?

-Certainement pas! Je mène une enquête!

-Une enquête? Sur les dernières tenues à la mode de chez Gaichiffon, je parie!

-Je ne suis pas ce genre d'idiote. C'est une investigation sur le professeur Thomas.

-Passionnant!

Son regard est moqueur mais je le soutiens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas que ce garçon -non cet homme- me prenne pour une idiote. Toutes les questions qui me rongent, celles qu'Alice ne prend pas au sérieux, ressortent.

-Pourquoi a-t-il disparu aussi longtemps? Pourquoi Poudlard l'embauche-t-il juste après sa réapparition, en pleine année scolaire? Pourquoi les Aurors sont dessaisis de son cas?

-Doucement, doucement! Tu sembles bien renseignée, admet-il.

-Mon père est détective et je veux devenir enquêtrice aussi!

-Joli projet d'avenir.

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer le métier.

-Je vois. C'est donc ta première enquête. Félicitations.

-Je vais trouver!

\- Surement. Cependant, tu sembles avoir encore beaucoup de questions sans réponse sur le sujet "Professeur Thomas". Serais-tu un peu limitée dans ton enquête actuelle? Se moque-t-il gentiment.

-Il me faudrait l'aide de quelqu'un de plus âgé, qui peut aller hors de Poudlard, je lui avoue du bout des lèvres. "

Après cela il me regarde un très long moment, dans le silence le plus complet. Ses yeux me scrutent de manière si intense que je me sens rougir. Je n'ose même pas me lever. Enfin, il détourne la tête et se lève lentement. Il passe tout près de moi et sort sans un regard en arrière. Je l'entends marmonner "c'est étrange en effet" puis il passe le seuil et la porte de l'antre du savoir se referme. Je reprends mon souffle.

* * *

Alors, verdict?

En tout cas, pour la prochaine fois, c'est Hermione qui vous donne rendez vous. Elle va littéralement plonger dans les petits secrets de l'armée. Une petite plongée _under the paper_…


	13. Chapter 13

04/06/2016 : Un peu tard mais on ne désespère pas, voici un petit chapitre supplémentaire. On avance doucement mais surement! J'ai profité de ce temps pour avancer dans l'histoire et les deux prochains chapitres sont presque fini. La correction des premiers retarde un peu la rédaction mais il ne faut pas désespérer =)_**  
**_

Cette fois c'est Harry qui raconte les coulisses du travail de moldu!

* * *

_**De l'art stratégique de l'anticipation (Harry)**_

* * *

En voiture, Marian appelle le Premier ministre qui se libère. Il reçoit Dean à notre arrivée, une heure après. Nous sommes virés sans ménagement du bureau le plus fameux d'Angleterre, avant même de savoir comment les choses vont se finir. Je sens bien que cela ne plait pas à Marian qui renifle et grince des dents jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons remis aux affaires courantes. Un appel du secrétariat du ministre pour nous remercier du travail accompli ne suffit pas à lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

En relisant les dossiers, je retombe sur celui portant sur la loi sécurité et informatique et je fais enfin le lien : c'est la mystérieuse Mrs Grey qui est à l'origine de cette loi. Le rapport formel et impersonnel ne me dit rien de plus sur elle, j'en suis un peu déçu. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui y est dit au niveau des nouvelles technologies mais je n'ose pas demander à Marian de l'aide pour faire la synthèse à transmettre au Premier Ministre. Heureusement que je sais me servir d'internet, grâce à Dudley. Cela me permet de chercher discrètement le sens des mots qui m'échappent.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveille le travail de Marian mais il semble entièrement plongé dans nos rapports. Il n'a pas commencé les recherches sur Mrs Grey. Je devrais prévenir M. Whiteness mais je dois avoué que moi aussi j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme qui est visiblement à l'origine de toute l'affaire.

"Dis voir Marian, je peux te poser une question sur l'affaire de ce matin?

-Maintenant?

-Cela m'interroge depuis que tu m'as mis au courant de l'affaire.

-Oui?

-Qui est la source de ce début de scandale?

-Quand le Premier Ministre a été informé de l'affaire, il s'est déchargé sur les directions de la Justice et de L'Economie, qui traite toutes les affaires liés au numérique, pour faire une enquête interne. Une fonctionnaire de ce ministère a été chargée un peu par hasard de l'enquête et a pondu un rapport à charge qui a trop circulé pour être enterré.

-Oh! Et cette fonctionnaire, que sait-on sur elle? Est-ce la seule à avoir été rendre visite à M. Thomas pendant son incarcération?

-Une des seules. Un de ses homologues de la Justice a aussi été impliqué mais il a fait bien moins de bruit.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Que sait-on d'elle?

C'est trop tard pour taire mes interrogations, même si Marian me toise maintenant d'un air ouvertement suspicieux.

-Nous devrions oublier ce dossier, Harry.

-Sans nous assurer qu'elle garde le silence?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, elle est sous surveillance directe du ministry of Defense.

-Comment?

-Mrs Stronghold a bienveillamment plaidé pour que tant de compétences soit transféré du ministère de l'économie à celui des armées, par promotion spéciale.

-Pauvre femme! Cela l'empêche-t-elle vraiment de faire scandale?

-D'après les quelques renseignements que je possède, oui. Elle a un enfant en bas âge, un crédit immobilier sur le dos pour une maison à Londres et son mari n'est que garagiste. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre sa place. Assez discuté de ce dossier. J'espère que tu es rassuré car il va falloir passer à autre chose."

Je hoche mollement la tête avant de faire mine de me plonger dans mon prochain dossier. Nous finissons bien moins tard que le jour d'avant. Alors que je m'apprête à serrer la main à Marian devant le hall d'entrée, il m'arrête.

"Sacrée journée, n'est-ce pas Harry?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je lui confirme prudemment.

-J'irais bien me détendre un peu. Etes vous déjà allé au Madison's Circle?

-Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce?

\- Mais comment êtes vous arrivé ici? A notre niveau, tout le monde connait ce cercle! Il rassemble tous les hommes influents de notre pays partageant la même passion pour le progrès humain.

-C'est très large.

-J'en fait partie. Nous organisons des soirées-débat mais nous nous retrouvons aussi pour partager de bons moments, tout simplement. Ce soir, c'est compétition d'échecs. Rassurez moi, vous savez jouer aux échecs?

Je repense aux parties endiablées entre Draco et moi dans un fin sourire. Je ne suis pas trop mauvais… et j'ai bien envie de rabattre le caquet à Marian.

-Evidemment. J'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation. Réservez moi juste votre première partie!

-Accordé. Cela vous donnera l'occasion de combler votre incroyable manque de réseaux!"

Nous atterrissons dans une superbe maison victorienne qui est le siège du "cercle". L'ambiance est feutrée, je suis présenté à tellement de monde que j'ai la tête qui tourne au bout de 5 minutes. Quand nous sommes enfin libérés des formalités, Marian m'attire devant un échiquier. Il s'assoit et quand il relève la tête, son visage s'est métamorphosé. Aucune émotion ne perce. Je m'efforce d'en faire de même et notre partie commence.

Quinze coups plus tard, je suis en mauvaise posture. Il ne me reste qu'un cavalier, un fou et 4 pions. En face de moi, Marian promène sa dame librement, soutenue par deux cavaliers et un fou. Il fait des ravages tranquillement. J'ai déjà 3 "échecs" à mon actif. J'en suis à me résoudre à la défaite et à attendre que mon collègue prononce enfin le rituel "Echec et mât". Dépité j'avance mon fou vers son roi pour le menacer. Cela l'obligera peut être à rassembler ses pièces, à avoir moins de portée…On m'arrête avant la fin de mon geste.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je serais toi, Potter, je projetterais plutôt mon cavalier derrière le Roi."

Machinalement, je regarde l'échiquier. Il y a bien un angle mort non protégé derrière le Roi. Je change de tactique et soudain je réalise qui est mon sauveur.

"Weasley?! Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Bonjour Potter. J'accompagne ma charmante épouse. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir aujourd'hui, me réplique le rouquin avec une lueur indéfinissable dans l'œil. A son bras, Harmonie hausse un sourcil. Marian quand à lui est bouche bée.

-Vous connaissez Mrs Granger, Harry?

-Harmonie? Nous étions dans le même_ College_, pourquoi?

-La famille Granger est un des plus grands mécènes de ce club.

-N'exagérez pas Marian, vous allez me faire rougir. Je ne fais que poursuivre les œuvres de mon père.

-De manière tout à fait remarquable. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vue.

-J'ai été très occupée ses derniers temps mais Ronald a su me faire sortir ce soir.

-C'est important, mon cœur. Je vais nous chercher des rafraichissements, voulez-vous m'accompagner, Harry? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'échanger sur les vieux souvenirs qui nous lient."

Je suis tellement étonné par cette scène que je ne sais que répondre un bête "bien sur". Ron confie sa femme à Marian, avec la promesse de finir la partie que j'ai commencé -et de le battre malgré le désavantage de départ, rien que cela- et me tire vers le bar.

" Tu vas te dire que je suis fou mais j'avais à te voir Potter…, attaque Ronald Weasley en lançant des petits coups d'œil autour de nous pour vérifier que personne n'écoute.

Le vouvoiement et l'utilisation de mon prénom n'a pas duré longtemps. J'hésites à le provoquer, en souvenir du bon vieux temps mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-…Je viens d'avoir une vision, m'avoue Ron. Je nous ai vu tous les deux, suivre ton collègue dans la rue.

-Passionnant, Weasley. Surement un des faux souvenirs qui te revient de la réalité qu'_elle _a modifié. "

Dire son nom devant Weasley, devant l'homme qui a épousé l'alter ego d'Hermione et qui aurait pu l'épouser, elle, dans la première réalité est trop difficile. Ses yeux bleus qui me transpercent si directement me disent qu'il a très bien compris mais il ne commente pas. Peut être sommes nous tous les deux entrain de vieillir pour en arriver chacun à respecter l'autre de cette manière. Poudlard et ses querelles lycéennes, c'est si loin!

"Je n'en avais plus depuis longtemps, Potter, crois moi. Et puis il y a des détails qui ne collent pas. Je suis sur que cette fois, j'ai vu l'avenir!

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais le troisième œil. Tu as des preuves?

Il a l'air sérieux mais c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

-Tu portais l'affreuse cravate que tu as ce soir. Un gryffondor n'en aurait jamais fait autant!

-Elle est très bien ma cravate! Le vert, c'est très élégant, et le serpent en argent au bout aussi.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je te dis que c'était toi et pas ton autre toi. Pleins d'autres détails me l'assurent.

-Du calme, Weasley, admettons. Est-ce que tu peux me décrire ce que tu as vu précisément? De quand date cette vision? As-tu des indices sur le moment où elle se réalisera?

Il faut que je prennes du recul. Ce qu'il me dit est fou, juste fou.

-Hier midi, je me suis senti mal, alors que je mangeais avec George. La vision de nous deux, dans un boulevard moldu bordé de grands bâtiments en pierre de taille, m'a envahi. On marchait en discutant, au départ. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'on suivait le même chemin que cet homme à qui je viens de confier ma femme.

-C'est tout?

-Non. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il nous a mené à une impasse et qu'il s'est retourné avec un truc bizarre dans son poing. Il nous avait repéré visiblement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait à la main. Un truc comme une baguette qu'on aurait tordu à angle droit, avec un trou au milieu et en métal.

-Hein?

-Cela devait être dangereux car quand il l'a pointé sur nous tu m'as plaqué au sol et tu as dégainé ta baguette. Tu as articulé quelque chose et l'autre homme t'a répondu et j'ai perdu le fil de la vision. George me secouait comme un prunier.

-Qu'est ce que je lui ai dit?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'entends aucun son dans mes visions. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre.

-Comment peux tu être sur que c'est une vision?

-Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant! Et je peux t'assurer que c'était bien lui. Même homme, même costume.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est mon nouveau patron, je ne sais rien de lui. Franchement Weasley, pourquoi cette vision si elle ne nous apprend rien?

-Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui travaille avec ce type! Ce n'est pas moi le détective!

-On avancera à rien ce soir. On devrait retourner voir Marian et Harmonie…"

Il est fou! Cependant, je repense à la conversation entre Marian, Mme Stronghold et M. Onorder. Marian a quelques secrets pour moi, je le sais…Ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est l'objet que Weasley n'a pas identifié. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien être? Quand j'arrive avec les verres pour Marian et pour moi, je trouve Ron déjà installé devant sa partie d'échec. Avec Marian, ils sont entièrement tendus vers le plateau d'échec, sourds au monde qui les entoure. La partie s'accélère, Ron se mord les lèvres, visiblement moins sûr de lui et Marian tripote une chevalière qu'il porte à la main gauche, sertie d'une pierre rougeoyante qui me rappelle l'espace d'un instant le bijou de Mme Stronghold. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'Harmonie qui suit avec concentration la partie. Finalement, la partie se solde sur un nul et Marian et Ron se serrent la main. On se lève tous dans un bruissement de tissu. L'horloge sonne les onze coups du soir.

"Nous allons rentrer, Ron et moi, nous apprend Harmonie. Les enfants nous attendent. Très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré Marian. A bientôt Harry.

-Oui, bonne soirée à tous. A demain Marian, je renchéris, bien content d'avoir l'occasion de m'éclipser."

L'air froid de la nuit me prend au dépourvu mais il est tellement bon après cette atmosphère enfiévrée par mes spéculations que je l'accueille avec soulagement. Je rentrerais à pied ce soir. Machinalement, je mets mes mains dans la poche de ma veste. Un bout de papier m'y attend. Voilà autre chose, je pense en le dépliant. Dessus je reconnais l'écriture droite et douce d'Harmonie, qui me délivre un avertissement qui a dû être rédigé bien avant la soirée que nous venons de vivre.

_"Je pense que ce que Ron a vu dans ses songes, c'est un révolver. Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, Harry mais pour cette fois, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Alors, je t'en supplie mais sauve mon mari quand il sera face au danger. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de te suivre dans tes ennuis alors juste, ramène le moi sain et sauve, par merlin!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous. Malgré une petite déception dûe à l'absence de retour sur le précédent chapitre, je ne vous oublie pas. Encore un petit chapitre supplémentaire, je m'étonne moi-même de ma rapidité. On retrouve Hermione en monde moldu et ses petits ennuis politiques...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Under the Paper (Hermione)_**

* * *

Nous entrons comme par effraction dans le saint des saints de l'armée. La pièce est spartiate. Les étagères austères sont alignées comme autant de soldats. Les archives sont toutes rangées dans des cartons identiques.

Devant moi se dresse des monceaux de dossiers, des piles bringuebalantes de pochettes de couleur. Je hume la bonne odeur de papier et me détend enfin : je suis dans mon élément. Aucune information ne m'échappera.

Combien cette pièce renferme-t-elle de traces de raisons d'Etat, de tromperies et de stratégies guerrières? J'oublie volontairement celles qui ont permis la paix, les alliances, la coopération européenne mais est ce que ces décisions là font le poids?

J'entends Michael se racler doucement la gorge derrière moi. Cela ne me ressemble pas de me perdre ainsi dans mes pensées! Je dois me ressaisir et me concentrer sur l'essentiel! Je m'approche d'un pas déterminé vers la première étagère. Si cela se trouve c'est le même système de classement que dans la salle des prophéties du département des mystères : un bon vieux classement chronologique. Ce serait un bon début! Je passe le doigt sur toute la première rangée.

Quelques minutes après, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : la logique administrative anglaise peut être bien compliquée. Les sigles sur les dossiers archivés sont parfois incompréhensibles. Je prends au hasard un carton intitulé "Déplacements 2015" et j'ouvre pour mieux savoir ce que je vais bien pouvoir y trouver. Le premier dossier est au nom d'Anthony Stones et se compose d'une autorisation de déplacement exceptionnelle au Canada. J'épluche la lettre de demande et le carnet de famille canadien avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit simplement d'un expatrié canadien qui avait demandé des congés exceptionnels pour voir ses proches. Au vu du peu de temps que nous avons pour profiter des informations contenues dans la salle des archives, je me désintéresse de toutes les rangées intitulées "Déplacements", quelque soit l'année. C'est un travail laborieux mais j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau en recherche dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pour un quelconque exposé. J'imagine qu'il pourrait s'appeler _Comment prendre l'avantage sur vos ennemis en récoltant des informations personnelles_. J'ai un peu honte de fouiner, même si c'est une de mes spécialités.

Les cartons suivants parlent de détachement. Il me faut un moment pour me souvenir que c'est pour les fonctionnaires qui ont envie de changer d'employeurs. Je m'efforce cette fois de jeter un vrai coup d'œil à tous les dossiers. Les arrivées au ministry of Defense sont banales : départ d'une petite mairie inconnue du Suissex pour raison familiale, nouvelles offres d'emploi, volonté de booster sa carrière et envie de réorientation sont les explications qui reviennent le plus souvent. Quand certains ont demandé à quitter le ministry of Defense, je trouve encore les causes les plus communes, principalement le retour en province. Je repose finalement ses cartons-là, un peu déçue.

J'attaque d'un œil noir le bas de l'étagère et des cartons poétiquement intitulés "Longues maladies". Il y a des fonctionnaires qui ont des maladies chroniques, d'autres qui ont subi de lourdes opérations. Ce sont tous des dossiers importants et je commence à chercher des noms que je connaitrais bien. Pas un dossier de moins de 5 ans! Le plus vieux en revanche à 40 ans et concerne un certain Thomas Asling, petit secrétaire déclaré handicapé suite à un accident de service. Le dossier n'est pas mince, il est anorexique et même si ce nom ne me dit rien cela m'interroge : quel accident au sein de bureaux bien calmes y-a-t-il pu avoir? Ce brave homme se serait-il battu avec une machine à écrire? Je secoue la tête et passe à l'étagère suivante et aux "Recrutements".

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Michael?

-Les dossiers des agents en retraite et toi?

-J'en ai fini avec les soucis de santé. Je suis près de la partie "Recrutements". Je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine d'y regarder aujourd'hui, j'en vois 3 étagères et il se fait tard.

-Oui mais demain le cerbère sera de retour…

-On trouvera autre chose, je ne veux pas me faire enfermer.

-Encore 15 minutes, d'accord? Je viens t'aider.

-D'accord! Prends les années après 1980 et moi je fais celles avant.

-Je ne vais rien trouver, ils ont tous au moins 50 ans, proteste Michael à ma proposition.

-Ne discute pas, on est pressé, je réplique. Il ne faudrait pas passer à côté de quelque chose!"

Les recrutements qui ont eu lieu entre 1970 et 1980 ne sont pas si nombreux et bientôt - oh, bonheur! - j'ai dans ma main le dossier d'une certaine Marpel Stronghold! Elle était fonctionnaire avant de faire de la politique! Je suis trop forte!

"Je l'ai, je n'y crois pas, j'ai son dossier! Elle a été dans l'armée avant de faire de la politique, tu te rends compte!

-Quelle chance! Prends-le.

-Oui, c'est bon. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

-Les années 1980- 1990. J'ai trouvé quelques noms des chefs de service qui nous mettent des bâtons dans les pattes.

-Et les Onorder?

-Rien.

-Rien?"

Je dois dire que je suis étonnée, ils semblent être un peu plus jeunes que Marpel, pourtant. Soudain j'ai une illumination en pensant à mon cas personnel :

"Vérifie dans les contrats spéciaux, les CDD et les CDI. Ils n'ont peut être jamais été fonctionnaires!

-Tu penses?

-Les dossiers pour ce type de contrat sont à l'entrée. Viens on y va, je propose.

-D'accord!

-Regardes, ils y sont. Je les prends, j'affirme à Michael"

Ils pèsent lourds, ces dossiers dans ma main et si ma montre ne répétait pas que le temps presse, je les ouvrirais sur le champs. Cela me rends mal à l'aise de les sortir ainsi, sans autorisation. Avec une bouffée de nostalgie, je me souviens que c'est comme quand Harry allait emprunter illégalement des livres à la réserve.

Nous prenons les couloirs les plus directs vers les parkings sans échanger un mot de plus. Je récupère simplement sans lui demander son avis les dossiers qu'il a trouvé, en lui promettant que je les regarderais ce soir et qu'il les aura dès demain. C'est mieux que chacun d'entre nous ait une vision globale, j'espère que Michael comprendra l'argument. En tout cas, il acquiesce.

Je rentre chez moi à la fois excitée et stressée. J'ouvre la porte assez violemment pour découvrir Sirius entrain de donner son goûter à Hugo.

"Bonjour ma chérie! Tu es bien pressée, ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Salut! J'ai un truc à voir. Je te raconte ça plus tard, ok? Je le coupe en filant en direction du bureau-bibliothèque qu'on a installé quand on a pu avoir cette maison.

A peine installée, je fais les comptes : j'ai le dossier des Onorders, celui de Marpel Stronghold et ceux des chefs de service.

Je passe les trois heures suivantes plongées dans des vies de moldu. J'apprends que Marpel est fille de militaire et vient du Pays de Galles. Elle était tant que secrétaire de son mari qui était général 4 étoile, lui aussi, comme son père. Elle les a subitement perdus à quelques années d'intervalles et j'imagine sans mal sa peine. Les circonstances de leurs morts sont à peine évoquées. Son père serait mort dans son sommeil dans le manoir familial comme le prétend la lettre de Marpel expliquant sa demande de congé pour enterrement. Quant à celle de son mari, je n'en sais pas plus. La seule chose qui m'intrigue est un bulletin d'hospitalisation de Marpel au même moment. Aurait-elle été là au moment de sa mort? Prise dans un accident qui aurait ôté la vie à son mari? Il n'y a plus grand-chose après. La démission de l'armée et l'engagement en politique closent son dossier.

Pour les Onorders, l'affaire est moins intéressante : je découvre qu'ils viennent aussi du Pays de Galles. Peut-être se sont-ils croisé avant? Les deux garçons ont été placé en famille d'accueil après avoir été battus par leur famille. Ils ont gravi tous les échelons de la hiérarchie par le mérite, c'est difficile de ne pas être admirative d'une telle carrière. Il n'y a plus grand-chose sur Frank depuis qu'il a été muté aux renseignements, évidemment. Gary, quant à lui semble faire un parcours sans vague. Il est chef de service depuis 10 ans, on peut être sur qu'il s'est rendu indispensable.

Une adresse commune ressort des dossiers de mes meilleurs ennemis : le diocèse de Saint-Asaph au Pays de Galles dont ils viennent tous les trois.

Un petit bruit me sort de ma concentration.

"Mama, mama

-Viens ici mon bébé! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à te trainer par terre? Tu as échappé à la surveillance de Papa?

-Méchant papa!

-Pourquoi Papa est méchant mon chéri?

-Hugo veut sssocolat.

-Et Hugo a déjà mangé un dessert et des bonbons, nous interrompt une voix légèrement amusée depuis le pas de la porte.

-Sirius! Attends, j'arrive.

-Hugo il est tard, fais un bisou à maman avant d'aller au lit.

-Veut pas!

-Ecoute papa mon ange, il est tard. Désolé Sirius, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Je vous accompagne.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans les dossiers que tu regardais?

-Des informations confidentielles sur Stronghold et Onorder entre autres.

-Tu as volé des dossiers! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris?

-Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre! Ils m'ont mis dans un placard littéralement et ils me surveillent. Je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir!

-Du calme Hermione, du calme. Il y a des solutions plus simples.

-Lesquelles?

-Tu pourrais démissionner et t'éloigner de tout ce remue-ménage.

-On ne peut pas tenir à un seul salaire.

-On en reparlera, tu fais peur à Hugo à parler aussi fort.

-Pardon mon chéri, maman va te lire une histoire d'accord? Tout va bien, tout va bien.

Que puis-je dire d'autre face à mon petit bonhomme? Dans quels ennuis me suis-je encore mis en écoutant la proposition de Michael?

Le lendemain matin, à peine arrivée au travail que je suis déjà affalée à mon bureau. J'ai la main sous la tête et déjà une irrépressible envie de bailler, bref je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je suis de retour au ministry of Defense, assise sur ma chaise devant l'unique dossier qu'on a bien voulu me donner. Son titre est révélateur : En quoi les nouvelles technologies peuvent elles permettre de rendre le renseignement plus efficace? Je suis censée faire une étude sur les dispositifs existants actuellement mais sans aller voir sur le terrain. Il parait que les frais de transport sont trop chers et que nos services ont besoin de calme pour travailler. C'est pourquoi nous comptons sur vous pour avoir des entretiens téléphoniques, m'avait gentiment suggéré Gary Onorder. Sur le moment, je m'étais rarement sentie aussi inutile. Si votre étude est intéressante, nous vous demanderons peut être de faire quelques propositions qui seront transmises au ministre après l'approbation de notre chère secrétaire d'Etat, avait continué le deuxième frère Onorder, visiblement d'humeur mesquine. Il y a bien les dossiers de Marpel Stronglhord et de ses sous-fifres qui m'attendent dans ma mallette de cuir mais je n'ose pas les sortir ici. Si quelqu'un entrait dans ce bureau à ce moment là, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, je sursaute. Au diable cette étude bidon! J'ouvre grand, bien contente d'avoir de la distraction. Tiens, une nouvelle tête! Il a l'air bien jeune, le garçon qui me fait face, la main encore levée pour frapper à la porte.

"Bonjour, Madame Grey?

-Bonjour. Oui, c'est moi-même.

-Irving Smith.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je suis le nouveau stagiaire. On m'a dit que je pouvais vous aider dans votre étude.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, je ne sais pas si c'est très formateur. Tu devrais aller demander une autre mission.

Il a un mouvement de recul, le stagiaire.

-Ils ont été très insistants, madame, m'avoue-t-il finalement, face à mon regard scrutateur.

Je soupire en comprenant qu'ils viennent encore de me piéger. Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

-Je vois. Je suppose qu'il faut que je te présente tout le service en premier lieu. Je te préviens, je suis aussi nouvelle que toi. Allons donc."

Je le pousse dehors et nous commençons à déambuler de bureau en bureau. Ils sont tout de même assez polis, tous autant qu'ils sont, pour se présenter et décrire à Irving leurs missions respectives. J'en apprends un peu plus qu'avant finalement. De l'intérêt de l'innocence et de l'inexpérience. Après deux heures à passer de section en section, je nous ramène à l'espace de détente. Là encore, un intérêt léger et une certaine neutralité. Irving semble un bon talisman contre l'indifférence. Myssalia, la chef du service de l'aide sociale aux anciens combattants vient même me dire bonjour. C'est elle qui m'apprend que le ministère de la justice reprend son fonctionnaire. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de son absence, toute mon attention tournée vers le nouveau dossier qui m'a été confié et le stagiaire. Je le réalise avec un peu de mauvaise conscience. Michael n'aura même pas eu accès aux dossiers que nous avons discrètement pris.

Après un bref repas au square le plus proche, toujours en compagnie d'Irving qui ne me lâche plus, je nous ramène au bureau, munie d'une deuxième chaise et d'une petite table. Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir faire rentrer tout cela dans mon bureau. Une enveloppe m'attend, sur ma table de travail. Elle est rouge comme le sang. Je l'ouvre lentement, bien consciente de la lourde présence d'Irving qui ne m'a pas quitté du regard. J'y trouve une simple feuille blanche, avec marqué grâce à des lettres découpées des journaux "Nous savons qui vous êtes réellement.". Un petit encart de journal datant d'il y a dix ans tombe de l'enveloppe quand je la pose. Dessus mon nom apparait dans les candidats ayant eu leur A level par correspondance. Ils savent que je n'ai pas fait d'études, ils savent, ils ont la première trace officielle que j'ai laissé chez les moldus, avant même d'avoir un logement à mon nom, une carte de crédit ou autre. Un tremblement me saisit. Ils ne plaisantes pas, qui que soient les individus . Je rentre tout dans l'enveloppe que je mets dans ma mallette avec les documents que nous avons volé avec Michael. D'une voix sourde je me force à proposer de nous mettre au travail à Irving. Le reste de la journée se passe dans le brouillard. Je me débarrasse du nouveau dès que les 16h sonnent. Je pars à sa suite, pressée d'en finir. J'en suis sûre, ils m'espionnent. Je passe devant la salle des archives sans oser m'y arrêter. A mon bras, mon cartable de cuir pèse une tonne, lourd des documents interdits. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse au plus vite.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me semble durer une éternité. Je ne prends pas le temps de retirer mon manteau, j'allume un feu et je sors les papiers compromettants que je précipite dans la cheminée avec l'enveloppe maudite. Tout cet amas de papier manque d'étouffer le feu mais j'accompagne les flammes dans leur croissance, leur faim, comme des vieilles amies. J'y mets tellement de magie que les flammes manquent de bondir vers le tapis. La flambée gonfle et je l'encourage pour chaque feuille supplémentaire léchée par le feu. La chaleur de la pièce devient insupportable mais je continue à soutenir le feu de ma volonté. Je sens la transpiration dégouliner sur mes tempes, mais je pousse plus loin les limites de ma volonté et la force de mon esprit. Encore, il me faut encore du feu. Les contours de la pièce se brouillent, seule la cheminée est claire à mes yeux. Tout ne sera bientôt que cendres…Je vacille.

Mes genoux touchent terre au moment où le dernier bout de papier brule. La pièce est remplie de fumée. Je m'écroule, au bout de mes limites. Le sol carrelé est frai. J'y reste étendue une éternité, haletante. Trop d'événements pour une seule journée.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? J'ai eu bien du mal à écrire ce chapitre qui me paraissait trop aride et trop lent...j'attends vos remarques! Sinon il va falloir attendre un peu pour suivre la suite des tribulations d'Hermione puisqu'Helen reprend la main dans le prochain chapitre et tente de ne pas se laisser distraire par les détails, ces _Tricky littles things._


	15. Chapter 15

Je poste enfin le prochain chapitre avec un gros blocage sur un point de l'histoire qui me pose soucis et après des vacances tant attendues. Bonne lecture!

**_The swinging mouse (Hermione)_**

Je passe ma soirée à tousser, la gorge enflammée, sous le regard désapprobateur de Sirius. C'est ironique que Monsieur m'en veuille de jouer avec le feu.

Le lendemain n'est pas beaucoup mieux, j'ai le souffle court et une fatigue immense. La journée se passe entre quintes de toux et mal de tête. L'étude avance mais uniquement grâce au stagiaire. Je rentre en terrifiant une mamie qui voulait passer au passage clouté et en manquant d'écraser un vélo qui roule hors de la piste cyclable. Je ne vous explique même pas mon niveau de concentration.

Quand j'arrive, Hugo et Sirius ne sont pas encore rentrés, ils doivent être au garage. Le calme règne dans ma petite maison londonienne. Je jette mon manteau sur la patère de l'entrée, lance mes chaussures dans le coin du couloir et allume avec délectation la bouilloire. Un bon petit thé anglais me fera tellement de bien. Un coup frappé à la porte interrompt ce moment. Cela doit surement être Mme Josy du bout de l'allée qui manque de sel. J'ouvre pour tomber sur une grande rousse, le chignon haut et serré, dans un petit blazer sur mesure. Ce n'est pas Madame Josy qui est petite, blonde et toute ronde. A la fois très austère et très élégante. Elle pourrait être huissier! Aurais je oublié de régler notre prêt immobilier?

"Bonjour.

-Bonjour Mrs Grey. Amelia Tisbury, de l'association des femmes de militaires.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Pourriez vous m'inviter à rentrer? Ce dont j'ai à vous entretenir ne s'évoque pas sur le trottoir.

Que de mystères! qu'elle soit claire, j'aimerais enfin pouvoir infuser mon thé.

-Entrez! Voulez vous un thé?

-Volontiers.

La bouilloire siffle à ce moment là et j'abandonne mon invitée impromptue dans le salon, droite comme un i dans notre vieux canapé mou. Je choisis du thé noir bien fort et bien anglais, un Earl Grey à la bergamote.

-Expliquez moi ce qui vous amène, je la relance en lui tendant sa tasse de thé fumante.

-Ce thé est trop chaud et mal infusé.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venues parler de thé!

-Non, effectivement Mrs Grey, votre perspicacité est sans limite. Je suis venue vous parler de votre comportement.

-Pardon?! De quel droit?

-Le droit de toute bonne citoyenne d'exprimer ma désapprobation. Henry m'a parlé de votre conduite dans votre nouveau service, c'est inqualifiable! Vous avez déjà mis à mal Mme Stronghold mais en plus maintenant que vous avez été introduite dans l'administration qui permet à nos chers militaires de bien faire leur travail, vous fouinez! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils pensaient faire en faisant entrer le loup dans la bergerie, non vraiment, je ne comprends pas, m'avoue-t-elle tout de go, pas un poil gênée par ses mauvaises manières.

-Madame, vous êtes ici chez moi, je vous interdis de lancer de telles accusations!

-Il fallait que je vous en parle, ce n'est plus possible! Soyez sincère, Mme Grey, vous n'êtes pas faite pour être fonctionnaire. Vous n'êtes même pas loyale à votre nation!

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez mais soyez sure que j'ai une haute vision de l'intérêt britannique et il ne réside en aucun cas dans un régime autoritaire qui peut se permettre de maltraiter tout un chacun au mépris de nos plus anciennes libertés!

-On m'a dit que vous aviez osé remettre en cause la prohibé de l'armée devant le premier ministre lui-même! Quelle impudence!

-Qui vous l'a dit?

-Peut importe. En ce moment même, toutes les femmes de l'association de militaire sont entrain d'informer votre quartier de votre comportement.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit! C'est de la diffamation!

-Mon mari qui est militaire n'a pas le droit mais moi si!

-J'appelle tout de suite la police, sortez de chez moi!"

Elle part le nez en l'air alors que dans le téléphone, l'opératrice me demande pourquoi je veux que la police intervienne. Au même moment je vois par la fenêtre Sirius qui rentre avec Hugo dans les bras, le visage fermé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Nous avons toujours affronté les problèmes à deux.

"Qui sont toutes ces hystériques que j'ai dû chasser de la rue? Elles ont presque fait peur à cette chère Josiane.

-Des femmes de militaires mécontentes que j'ai pointé une partie du _Ministry of Defense_ du doigt dans mon rapport, enfin je crois. Tu les as faites partir?

-Oui, j'ai utilisé ce petit bonhomme. Elles sont parties en le plaignant d'avoir une telle mère mais elles n'ont pas résisté.

-Merci, mon petit bébé à moi. Oh, tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu le sais, hein?

-Nuance, c'est son père l'amour de ta vie!

-Avez-vous de quoi le prouver M. Grey?

-Évidemment, il me faut juste aller coucher ce petit charmeur avant.

* * *

Verdict? L'histoire avance doucement , mais je bosse fort sur la trame, sachant que l'histoire arrive à un point où je rassemble les fils, c'est délicat =)


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà voilà du nouveau et rapidement en plus. On rassemble toujours les fils =) J'avais déjà annoncé ce chapitre lors du chapitre 14 mais j'ai eu du mal à l'avancer pour tout avouer alors que c'est un chapitre clé pour la suite...même si je ne révèlerais rien de plus. Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Tricky littles things (Helen)**

Le temps passe lentement au château et doucement nous approchons décembre. Bientôt, les plus âgés d'entre nous ne parle plus que du week-end à Pré-au-lard, organisé pour permettre aux élèves de faire leurs achats de noël. Cela me frustre de les entendre parler le nez au vent de sortir de Poudlard, libres comme l'air alors que je suis enfermée dans ce vieux château! J'aimerais avoir la possibilité d'enquêter, d'interroger mon père…mais je suis toujours au point mort. J'ai abandonné les recherches et les heures inutiles gaspillées dans le coin journaux de la bibliothèque. A quoi bon? Je sais bien ce qu'il faudrait faire pour avancer. Jsuis résignée à attendre Noël pour interroger mon père. Mon calme apparent et ma volonté de m'occuper l'esprit par toutes sortes de distractions ont le mérite de m'amener l'approbation d'Alice et de Myriam.

Les cours de cartographie et d'art sont intéressants mais ils ne m'ont pas aidé à approcher le professeur Thomas. J'ai d'ailleurs un cours avec lui dès que j'aurais fini de manger ce délicieux ragout de bœuf fondant. Le thème sera ''Dessiner les animaux magiques au travers des siècles''. Alice parie que nous allons parler des représentations des licornes, Teddy des dragons et Victoire des chimères. Honnêtement, je suis presque sure que nous risquons de voir les trois, même sans grande connaissance en art sorcier et moldu! Au moins, ils seront tous satisfaits…

Nous arrivons ensembles devant la porte de la salle du professeur Thomas, gryffondors et serdaigles mêlés et je rejoins Victoire, contente de pouvoir profiter de sa présence grâce à ce cours supplémentaire en commun.

"Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons citer les animaux magiques les plus représentés en art, leur symbolique puis je vais vous demander un petit exercice. J'aimerai vous voir les dessiner, en vous inspirant d'un des exemples que je vais développer. La séance d'après nous animerons le dessin et la troisième séance nous protègeront le dessin du temps qui passe, ce qui permettra de clore votre premier cycle d'initiation au dessin magique. Mais commençons sans plus attendre. Quels sont les animaux magiques les plus représentés, à la fois chez les moldus et chez les sorciers?"

Toutes les mains se lèvent. Mes trois amis avaient raison, même si Victoire se borne à citer les griffons. Je suis très fière de citer le sphinx. Viennent aussi les phénix, les minautors et j'en passe encore.

"Je vois que vous avez déjà quelques connaissances! Certains de ces animaux sont toujours représentés de la même façon, souvent d'une manière très proche de la réalité. On peut penser à la licorne dont la représentation est semblable chez les moldus et les sorciers. D'autres ont mystérieusement vus leur image se déformer. Ainsi, les sirènes sont fantasmées par les moldus et tiennent plus d'une sorte de vélane à queue de poisson que d'un être de l'eau tels qu'il en existe dans le lac de Poudlard. Si, si Mrs Weasley, je vous assure, sans aucun jugement de valeur, que pour eux ce sont des femmes à la beauté incroyable donc la seule particularité est d'avoir une queue de poisson et une voix enchanteresse, comme les vélanes. Non, ils ne savent pas que leur peau est bleue gris. Du côté de la symbolique que l'on associe à ces animaux, les licornes représentent la pureté et l'innocence, associée à un certain côté sauvage. Le sphinx la royauté…je veux que ces caractéristiques symboliques se retrouvent dans vos esquisses."

Le cours se poursuit ainsi une petite demi-heure puis nous passons aux travaux pratiques. Je prends une feuille à dessin et les crayons de papier que M. Thomas nous a fait acheter. Dessiner un griffon n'est pas aisé! Et encore, moi je tiens bien mon crayon de papier, contrairement à certains sangs purs qui ne connaissent que la plume. Autour de moi, je croise plusieurs regards perdus, ou peu inspirés. A l'inverse, le professeur est concentré sur son dessin, à l'inverse. La fin de l'heure arrive.

Comme une volée de moineaux, on se lève tous pour rendre notre "œuvre d'art". Je m'approche du bureau mais il y a comme un bouchon devant le bureau. Victoire ne lâche visiblement pas son histoire de sirène, probablement touchée dans ses origines. La comparaison avec les vélanes ne lui plait pas. Avec Teddy on se concerte et on décide sagement d'aller poser notre dessin sur le bureau et de fuir les lieux du débat pour les attendre tranquillement dehors. Connaissance la détermination des femmes Weasley, dont Victoire a hérité, on en a pour longtemps. Teddy se dégage et je pose le mien sur la pile quand quelque chose m'arrête. L'esquisse qu'a fait le professeur Thomas est magnifique. Elle représente un fin visage féminin, aux traits délicats, entouré de boucles folles rassemblées en chignon. Le regard de cette femme est expressif, il est franc mais effrayé, avec ses pupilles dilatées et elle me fait pensée à une biche aux abois.

"C'est votre petite amie, monsieur?

-Vous êtes trop curieuse, Mademoiselle Potter! Allez, filez tous, nous ordonne le professeur Thomas, inhabituellement sec, en rangeant brusquement le portrait dans le premier tiroir de son bureau."

C'est une vérité générale de dire qu'un comportement trop évasif renforce mieux les soupçons qu'aucun autre. Je suis comme tout un chacun, prompte aux suspicions. Je me fais peut être des films mais les éléments que j'avais sous les yeux étaient d'une telle nature que ma curiosité naturelle avait trouvé un moyen de s'allumer de nouveau concernant le professeur. Quelqu'un comme Ted, qui me connait trop bien pourrait argumenter qu'elle ne s'était jamais éteinte. Il n'aurait pas vraiment tord. Comme mon père avant moi, j'avais un don pour flairer les mystères. Je manquais juste encore de culot pour les résoudre. S'il m'avait menti, je pourrais reprendre le cours de ma journée tranquillement, mais c'est trop tard. Enfin un secret sur lui à ma portée! L'air effrayé de cette femme, était-ce le signe qu'elle partageait la peur qui pesait sur Dean Thomas? Faisait-elle partie de ce qui menaçait l'oncle à Myriam?

Réfléchissons de manière logique. Que puis-je deviner sur cette femme? Elle a l'air d'être jeune, mais pas trop. Dans les âges de M. Thomas peut être…D'où la connait-il? Je sais pour avoir écouter quand il a présenté son cursus qu'il a fait Poudlard, comme sa nièce puis une école d'art dans le monde moldu avec en même temps un apprentissage chez _**Belle Plume**_, les enlumineurs sorciers qui ont presque tout le monopole en Angleterre. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont installés à Pré-au-lard. C'est peut être une piste que je pourrais creuser si je trouvais le moyen de sortir de Poudlard. Ma tante Ginny m'a parlé de passages secrets mais pour les trouver, c'est compliqué.

"Voilà une petite fille bien pensive. Alors on s'est perdue, mademoiselle Potter?"

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix. Après vérification, je suis seule dans le couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque - mon obsession, il parait que je tiens cela de ma mère- avec M. Alban Mac Gregor, évidemment. Pas de trace de Teddy qui doit être parti dehors pour profiter des dernières douceurs de l'automne. Il y a des personnes qui vous énervent naturellement, par leur comportement ou leurs manières. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'Alban soit d'une telle compagnie dès la première fois que je l'ai croisé et il serait difficile de ne pas le confirmer maintenant : ce garçon est toujours présent au mauvais moment et il ne sait pas me laisser en paix.

"Tu n'as pas le monopole de la réflexion.

-Je t'ai vexée. Oh, mais ne fais pas cette tête, va! Dis moi ce qui t'agace.

-Plutôt mourir.

-C'est un garçon.

-Non!

-C'est une fille?

-Non!

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre?

-Et toi, tu fais quoi?

-Moi aussi je pense.

-Ne te moque pas!

-Je suis très sérieux. Pour mes aspics, j'ai choisi de continuer histoire de la magie et je suis actuellement entrain de faire des recherches sur les fléaux de Pandore. Je suis sur que tu ne connais pas, petit bébé. Mais comme je suis bon Prince et que tu m'as l'air déprimée, je peux te raconter si tu veux.

-C'est toi, le gros bébé, à prendre tout le monde pour des idiots! Je me fiche de tes recherches!

-Tu es trop agressive aujourd'hui, je m'éclipse avant que tu ne mordes. A plus, fillette."

Et il s'en va en sifflotant, l'imbécile! Je peux enfin souffler, même si je suis assez fâchée de cette rencontre pour tout vous avouer. La conversation aurait été meilleure si j'avais eu le dernier mot. Je pense quand même être tranquille quand il se retourne et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Cette fois-ci, il est sérieux. Je ne peux pas vraiment deviner pourquoi mais il veut une vraie discussion. Je ne le comprend pas. C'est ce qui le rend si haïssable.

"C'est à propos du professeur Thomas que tu te fais encore du soucis? Me questionne cet étrange garçon avec un air de contrariété sur le visage. Il ne me lâche pas du regard. La question a fusé, impromptue.

-Et si c'était le cas?

-Tu es coriace, n'est ce pas? Je parie pourtant que ton enquête est au point mort.

-Non, j'ai découvert un nouvel élément cet après midi.

-Ah, oui? Lequel?

-Il connait une femme…

Il me regarde d'un air septique mais j'ai toujours le silence.

-…il pense beaucoup à elle, il a passé tout le cours à la dessiner.

\- Tu relances ton enquête pour une affaire cœur? Je te croyais différente.

-Tu ne comprends pas, il y a quelque chose avec ce dessin, cette personne. Quand je lui ai demandé qui c'était, il a blanchi, m'a rabroué et l'a planqué!

\- Es tu si désespérée dans tes recherches que tu te raccroches à ce genre de détails?

C'est tellement mesquin, il ne peut pas voir ce que cela coûte en recherche et en réflexions? C'est si risible de vouloir savoir?

-Je n'avances pas, tout le monde me freine alors n'en rajoutes pas!" Ma voix sort bien plus forte que prévue et je comprends que j'ai crié. Il a un mouvement pour parler mais se tait et fait un mouvement pour se rapprocher. Il y a un nouvel éclat dans son regard. Il se fait plus perçant et il y a une lueur que je n'aime pas, comme un éclat de pitié. C'est dans le miroir de son regard que je m'aperçois que j'ai les yeux humides.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareil, voyons. Tout cela pour une enquête de collégienne!

-Ce n'est pas une enquête de collégienne! Le professeur Thomas est impliqué dans des événements mystérieux, je sais que mon papa est au courant et personne ne veut rien me dire! Ma voix tremblote maintenant et je n'arrive pas à continuer. Inspire, expire, inspire. Ne te laisse pas submerger par l'émotion. Inspire, expire.

-Du calme. Tu as l'air drôlement en fâchée. ça fait combien de temps que cela te travaille? Ton père te manque?"

Les quelques mots gentils qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Quelque chose en moi craque. Un trop plein de sentiments que je sens s'exprimer sans savoir qu'ils étaient là. Mon père me manque, ma nouvelle vie m'excite autant qu'elle détruite mes habitudes, la défiance de mes amies m'a touchée, celle de mon père aussi. Qu'on me reparle de ma mère en plus, c'est trop. Une fois que la première larme à coulée, c'est trop tard, c'est tout mon visage qui est inondé. Ajoutez y la honte de pleurer devant Alban, devant ce garçon-là, celui qui a attiré votre attention en premier se mélange et c'est la catastrophe naturelle. Moi qui aime tant contrôler les événements et les personnes, je ne contrôle plus rien. La raison s'évapore au moment où j'en ai besoin. Pas de doute sur le fait que Serdaigle ne m'irait pas, désolée maman. Je sens qu'il me prend dans les bras et je me laisse faire, c'est trop tard pour avoir honte.

" Eh, c'est quoi ce méchant coup de blues? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

Je prends le temps de renifler élégamment et laisse un instant passer les dernières vagues d'émotion. Elles vont revenir plus tard mais pour un petit moment, je me sens mieux. Mon idée de départ me revient. Je crois que j'ai par contre un fond serpentard par contre, Papa.

"Je veux aller à Pré-au-Lard.

-Hein?

-Je veux que tu me dises comment sortir de Poudlard pour aller au village un de ces soirs.

-Si je fais ça tu arrêtes de pleurer, ok? Tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir te rafraichir et tu me réexpliqueras cela après. Et moi en contrepartie je t'amène à Pré-au-lard.

-Tu n'es pas invité!

-On en reparlera" Exige-t-il presque gentiment en me poussant vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors. Je sens les larmes revenir. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait toujours le dernier mot?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent, vous a plu. Le prochain, c'est Harry qui raconte et c'est **_London Calling_**.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir à tous! Comme j'ai enfin eu le temps de consacrer un vrai temps à l'écriture ce week-end, voici un chapitre LONG et avec de l'action. Comme quoi tout arrive =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai enfin toute la trame définitive sinon, ce qui est une sacrée bonne nouvelle et je peux vous dire qu'il ne reste que 7 chapitres mais ils vont dépoter!

Bon je n'en dit pas plus, bonne lecture!

* * *

**London Calling (Harry)**

* * *

Les jours défilent et mon principal travail consiste à attendre. J'attends que Marian se trahisse, j'attends d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron, j'attends la réponse de Dean à mon invitation à discuter. Patienter, encore Patienter, toujours Patienter, j'en ai marre! J'ai tellement peur que la vision de Ron se réalise.

J'ai utilisé plusieurs fois les oreilles à rallonge aux moments où Marian s'éclipsait mais je n'ai jamais pu capter de conversation intéressante. Hier, j'ai même été jusqu'à glisser dans le café du matin une potion de brouille méninge pour que Marian oublie de fermer son ordinateur de bureau le soir. Une totale réussite qui n'a servi à rien. Il a fait la confusion entre le dossier sur les immigrants à Douvres et les autorisations de forage en mer du nord, ce qui était assez drôle mais une fois parti, j'ai eu beau fouiller son ordinateur, lire tous ses mails, il n'y a rien de suspect. S'il a bien lancé les recherches sur Mrs Grey, il l'a fait hors de son temps de travail. Je devrais peut être le suivre ce soir, à la sortie des bureaux…

"Harry…Harry!

-Oui, Marian?

-Où en es-tu de la synthèse sur la loi "Sécurité Informatique"?

-J'ai bientôt terminé mais les diverses études qui sont jointes au projet de loi sont très techniques, je n'ai pas fini de toutes les intégrer.

-Il faut aller plus vite! Tu as eu deux jours entiers.

-Tu l'auras pour ce soir pour relecture, d'accord?

-C'est le dernier délai. Je dois partir à 17 heures ce soir, pour raisons personnelles. Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus.

-Tu l'auras avant, je promets en grimaçant."

Si nous n'avions pas été dans le même bureau, j'aurais déjà appelé Mr Whiteness pour qu'il me fasse une pré-synthèse. Un grand homme a dit qu'il fallait savoir reconnaitre ses incompétences et faire travailler les autres à sa place, mais lequel? A moins que ce soit un de ces génies tyranniques qui ont émaillé le XXème siècle…Quoiqu'il en soit, comptez sur moi, ce sera fait dès ce midi. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver une bonne raison pour ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt.

En attendant, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, à lutter pour rester concentré sur des documents inintéressants. Les projections économiques du choix de l'autonomie informatique m'accompagnent une bonne heure et farcissent ma tête de chiffres. Cela va-t-il créer des emplois, en détruire? Je suis des yeux la liste des conséquences positives puis des conséquences négatives du choix d'avoir un réseau informatique autonome, qui puisse se couper du reste du monde et je ne suis pas sûr d'en retenir grand-chose. Les fonds des entreprises internationales seront plus long a être transférés, conséquence positive ou négative?

Je pense avoir trouvé mieux en passant aux normes européennes qui doivent être respectées en matières de serveurs, de connexions et de réseaux informatiques mais c'est un espoir d'homme trop optimiste.

Il me faudrait au moins un diplôme d'ingénieur informatique comme Dudley pour comprendre ce charabia. Les synthèses de documents faites par Mrs Grey m'aident mais c'est tout de même une gageur. Comment Mrs Grey a-t-elle fait? Elle doit être surdouée, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Quand midi arrive, je saute sur mes pieds comme un beau diable et je pars m'acheter un sandwich. Je profite de la file d'attente au subway pour dégainer mon téléphone portable et appeler M. Witheness.

"Allo, bonjour, qui est à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour! C'est Harry Potter!

\- Oh, bonjour mon garçon, comment allez vous?

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Des soucis? Vous êtes toujours au cabinet du Premier ministre?

\- Oui monsieur, c'est justement sur cette question-là que je vous appelle.

\- Il y a toujours des problèmes avec l'affaire qui nous occupait?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait à ce propos. Je suis actuellement entrain de préparer la synthèse de la loi "Sécurité Informatique" pour qu'elle puisse être examinée par M. le Premier Ministre et j'aurais aimé discuter avec vous des points essentiels qu'il convient d'évoquer dans la synthèse. J'ai lu tout le dossier de préparation de la loi et son préambule mais le temps me manque et je n'ai pas assez de recul, je pense.

-Oh, si ce n'est que cela. Je vous aurais bien délégué Mrs Grey mais je n'ai plus de contact avec elle depuis qu'elle a reçu sa promotion, malheureusement. Je peux vous accorder cinq minutes.

\- Ce sera déjà très bien, je prends mon sandwich et je vous écoute."

Les cinq minutes suivantes, posé sur le premier banc venu, je prends des notes frénétiquement, mon sandwich dans une main, le stylo de l'autre et le calepin en équilibre instable sur mes genoux. Être fonctionnaire est un sport! C'est plutôt utile au demeurant mais je suis content de voir notre conversation toucher à sa fin. J'ai une de ses crampes! Ah, les moyens moldus, je vous jure!

"Merci Beaucoup M. Whiteness. Je peux vous poser une dernière question?

-Faites donc Harry.

\- Que devient Mrs Grey?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles. Le _Ministry of Defense_ tarde à annuler sa promotion et elle n'est pas encore revenue dans nos services. Pourquoi?

\- Une simple question de curiosité. J'entends beaucoup son nom depuis mon arrivée.

\- Je vois. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner plus. Bonne journée, Harry.

\- Bonne journée."

Soit il la couvre, soit elle se fait réellement discrète. J'aurais bien aimé en savoir plus et voilà une piste supplémentaire d'informations sur Mrs Grey qui s'évapore. Sachant que Franck a déjà avoué que l'administration militaire et les services secrets n'avaient rien trouvé sur elle, c'est un peu compliqué. Je ne sais pas si c'est une déformation professionnelle ou du simple bon sens mais je sens le mystère poindre. Élémentaire, mon cher Harry!

Quand je reviens au bureau, Marian est entrain de ranger son lunch. Je me remets au travail avec un peu plus d'entrain, pressé d'en finir avec la Loi "Sécurité et Informatique". A seize heures tapantes , je lui remets ma synthèse pour qu'il la lise. Je vois ses yeux parcourir ma prose. Le petit air approbateur sur son visage me rassure.

"C'est une bonne synthèse, Harry. Vous apprenez vite! Il n'y a plus qu'à la transmettre et ce sera fini. Si vous voulez quitter plus tôt aujourd'hui, vous l'avez bien mérité!

-Merci Marian, je lui répond avec mon plus beau sourire. Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas problématique de quitter si tôt?

\- Avec les heures supplémentaires que nous faisons? Profitez en plutôt!"

Il se débarrasse de moi, c'est bon signe! Je suis certain qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce soir. En plus, il n'y a pas Weasley, une bonne augure supplémentaire. Ses histoires de prémonition, je n'y crois qu'à moitié mais dans le doute!

C'est le soir idéal pour commencer une filature sans prendre de risque. A seize heures trente, je suis dans le parking sous terrain, planqué à deux rangées de la voiture de Marian. L'attente n'est pas longue et quelques temps après je le vois arriver. Il ouvre sa voiture, y met ses affaires puis la referme et part à pieds. Cela ne va pas me rendre les choses faciles. Je me décale lentement et le suis à bonne distance. Heureusement que j'entends ses pas résonner. Il se dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'ai un petit moment de panique quand j'arrive devant la porte fermée de la boîte de fer mais l'étage de destination est encore marqué. Il sort bêtement pas l'entrée visiteur au 1er étage. Je fais pareil et glisse précautionneusement la tête par l'entrebâillement automatique. Sa silhouette est encore bien visible, un peu plus loin sur le boulevard. Je sors tranquillement mais ma satisfaction ne dure pas.

"Potter?

\- Weasley, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

\- Ton collègue a oublié son briquet au Cercle et on me l'a donné pour lui.

\- Et tu choisis aujourd'hui pour te pointer et lui rendre!?

\- Ne m'agresse pas! J'ai fait comme j'ai pu! Harmonie ne veut pas me laisser sortir ces derniers temps.

\- OK, je le prends et tu peux partir. Je lui donnerai demain.

\- Mais non, je l'aperçois! Je vais lui rendre.

\- Non! N'y va pas tu vas tout faire rater. Je le retiens par le bras mais il m'entraine vers Marian, l'imbécile de Gryffondor.

\- Quoi?

\- Ce soir, il va voir des gens louches. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais il faut me laisser faire la filature tranquille.

\- A oui et qui le dit, Potter?

\- Le ministre de la magie!

\- Tu deviens mégalomaniaque, mon pauvre.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages, Weasley. Il est où, putain? On l'a perdu!

\- Mais non, il vient de tourner à droite."

Je me précipite, malgré Weasley, malgré les risques. Si je le perds, je n'aurais pas d'autres occasions. La rue est étroite, je déboule. Je sens à peine la présence de Ron, derrière moi : Marian s'est retourné et nous attend. Dans son poing serré, il y a bien un révolver. Il amorce un geste.

"Ne tire pas, c'est Harry!

La détonation couvre ma voix, l'adrénaline rend la suite floue. Je sens mon corps se jeter au sol et entrainer Ron dans sa chute. J'entends le grognement de douleur. Faites qu'il ne se soit pas pris la balle, Harmonie va me tuer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Harry?"

Je ne reconnais pas l'homme qui s'avance lentement vers nous, toujours menaçant. C'est Marian mais l'expression de son visage a changé du tout au tout. Elle est plus glaciale que celle de Severus Rogue dans ses mauvais jours.

\- Alors Harry? J'attends.

Une sensation atteint mon bras. Quelque chose de dur cogne contre et soudain je réalise : ma baguette! Il me faut deux secondes pour la mettre en position de tire en bougeant lentement le bras. Je ne quitte pas Marian des yeux. Il n'est plus qu'à cinq mètres.

Je pense très fort "Repulso", trop effrayé pour oser le murmurer.

Le trait lumineux rouge clair jaillit de ma manche et touche l'homme à bout portant. Son corps vole jusqu'au mur le plus proche qu'il atteint dans un bruit sourd et brutal. Il ne bouge plus et, soudain, j'ai l'impression que le monde n'est plus qu'un immense silence.

Derrière moi Ron remue et les bruits de la vie reprennent dans l'impasse. Mon sang commence aussi à re-circuler normalement dans mes veines et j'arrive à prendre une grande inspiration. Je me retourne. Il est assis, vivant. Bon, sa manche est tachée de sang mais il est vivant. Le pire n'est pas arrivé. Avant de ne plus avoir la force, je me lève, je le prend par son coude valide et on se dirige, clopin clopant, vers le corps de Marian. Et s'il était mort? Non, je sens son cœur battre.

\- Il faut lui faire oublier, Potter, me propose Weasley. Je suis étonné de son pragmatisme mais trop choqué pour lui faire remarquer. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, j'ai trop mal au bras, poursuit Ron. C'était quoi cette arme?

\- Un révolver, Weasley. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moins rapide que l'onde d'un sort.

\- Il m'a pas loupé quand même. J'ose même pas bouger mon bras.

\- Oubliettes.

\- On l'abandonne là?

\- Je ne sais pas, où veux tu l'emmener?

\- Là où vous travaillez, ce serait moins suspect non? Tu t'en occupes. N'oublie pas le Révolber. On se retrouve à Saint Mangouste.

Un Révolber? On aura tout vu. Une autre fois, je lui expliquerais. Soyons sérieux, je dois reconnaitre qu'il a raison. Je fourre le flingue dans ma poche et j'attrape Marian par la manche. Après un bref regard pour la sortie de l'impasse, on se concentre. Je vois Weasley grimacer de douleur avant de disparaitre. Je ressers ma prise sur Marian, toujours sonné et prend à mon tour une respiration. J'en suis à bien visualiser mon bureau quand une plaque attire mes yeux, à côté de la porte la plus profondément enfoncée dans la ruelle. J'ai le temps de lire _Entrée de Service, Ministry of Defense_, avant d'être happé par mon transplanage. L'atterrissage se passe moyennement bien et je sens Marian s'agiter à l'arrivée. Je le laisse tomber sur la moquette et me précipite dans le couloir avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit ici, ce psychopathe. Je rentre dans les toilettes et me pose dans une cabine, le cœur encore follement agité. C'est un miracle si je ne me suis pas désartibulé. Je respire et prendre le temps pour penser à ma prochaine destination. Je voudrais tellement rentrer chez moi…

Les murs blancs de Saint Mangouste m'accueillent de leur apparence austère et je ne retiens même pas un soupir alors que je me dirige vers l'accueil. On ne peut pas toujours éviter de rendre des comptes. Je souris hypocritement à la blonde de l'accueil, bien conscient du poids du révolver dans ma poche.

"Bonjour Madame, je viens voir Ron Weasley."

Le reste de la soirée est compliqué. Harmonie a failli me crever les deux tympans, sous les yeux médusés de ses deux gosses. Heureusement que Ron est ressorti sans aucune trace de sa blessure une heure après.

Encore sous le choc, je rentre chez moi dès que la famille Weasley m'en donne l'occasion, sous le regard complice de Ron qui semble plutôt bien remis. Après tout c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le vivait, c'est une bonne préparation je suppose. Je m'écroule sur le canapé et le sommeil vient me chercher sans attendre dès que l'adrénaline redescend.

Le lendemain, je réalise seulement ce que j'ai vécu et ce que nous avons vu. Marian se rendait au Ministry of Defense par une porte dérobée. Plutôt que de passer au travail et de devoir faire comme si de rien était devant Marian, je décide de passer y mettre mon nez à la fraiche.

Dès que je pose le pied dans le hall, un énième jeu de piste commence. J'ai décidé de demander les supérieurs de Mrs Grey, dans l'optique de pouvoir lui parler, sous le prétexte fallacieux de vérifier sa bonne intégration. La secrétaire à l'accueil se laisse prendre quand je sors ma carte de visite de second secrétaire du ministre mais le chef en question est moins coopératif. Gary Onorder me prend par surprise quand je comprends qu'il s'agit du frère de ce cher Frank. Il fait corps avec son administration : il est aussi grand, aussi brut, aussi massif que son frère. L'armée déteint sur tous ses hommes, vous croyez? Je me raccroche à mon mensonge mais il se borne de dire que la "petite nouvelle" est bien fragile et que malheureusement, elle est en arrêt. Congédié de force, je me retrouve un peu bête, seul dans le couloir. Heureusement, un gamin blond qui passe pas là et à l'air un peu plus ouvert que les autres me demande ce que je cherche. Il s'appelle Irving, et - c'est mon jour de chance - c'est le stagiaire attitré de Mrs Grey. Il peut même me montrer leur bureau si je veux. Il porte sur sa figure sa jeunesse et son grand sourire niais lui donne un physique de jeune premier, que je verrais bien jouer dans une comédie romantique pour adolescent. C'est tout bonnement incroyable de trouver un tel spécimen à l'armée!

J'acquiesce en pensant en finir vite. Elle a déjà son bureau c'est plutôt signe qu'on l'a installé réellement, non? Je vais juste voir si je peux en apprendre plus sur elle grâce à cette pièce puisque je suis dans la place. Les lieux parlent des gens, je n'ai pas besoin de mon métier de détective pour le savoir.

J'arrive dans une petite pièce exigüe qui se compose de deux tables et deux chaise qui se font face et une petite étagère presque vide dans un angle de ce "bureau". On repassera pour l'intégration au service. Irving hausse les épaules quand je lui fais la réflexion et me raconte qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de place mais que le reste des conditions de travail lui conviennent. J'apprends que c'est le fils d'un haut gradé qui n'avait pas trouvé de stage. Il ne connait rien de Mrs Grey. Elle le suit bien dans son stage, il aime bien ce qu'il apprend avec elle en menant l'étude RH qu'on leur a confié. Elle va revenir, c'est une petite grippe, il en est sûr.

Je ne contrarie pas autant d'innocence, à ce stade de naïveté, ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis entrain de me lever pour partir quand on toque à la porte.

"Bonjour Irving. Mrs Gey est ici?

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Non, elle est en arrêt maladie. Vous êtes?

\- Michael Backer. Un collègue de courte durée de Mrs Grey.

Alors c'est lui le fonctionnaire détaché du ministère de la Justice?

-Bonjour Monsieur, Harry Potter, second secrétaire du Ministre, je me présente en lui tendant la main. Très heureux de vous rencontrer. Je viens voir de mes propres yeux que l'intégration de Mrs Grey se passe bien.

\- Vous pouvez constater que c'est difficile pour elle. Vous avez vu comment on l'a installée? Quand je suis arrivé, personne ne lui adressait la parole. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit en arrêt!"

Je sens Irving se dandiner. La vérité crue déplait à certaines personnes, surtout quand elle les force à regarder en face les problèmes.

"Et pour votre part, qu'en est-il?

\- Mon ministère m'a rappelé et envoyé en mission spéciale à l'ONU. Je reviens de 15 jours de travail intensif là-bas.

\- Mais alors que venez vous faire ici?

\- Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, je ne faisais que passer. Vous me raccompagnez?

S'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu, jouons. J'acquiesce et prend congé de Irving qui n'a rien compris et nous dit en revoir joyeusement. Dès les portes franchies, Michael se retourne vers moi.

"Je ne pouvais pas parler devant témoin. Vous êtes vraiment là pour nous soutenir?

\- Oui. Le Premier Ministre a conscience des risques que vous avez pris et des représailles que vous risquez.

\- Ils cherchent à se débarrasser de nous. Mes nouvelles missions m'envoient au diable vauvert et je sais Hermione soumise à une surveillance constante. Je me demande pourquoi elle est absente. Je suis inquiet : et si elle avait trouvé quelque chose?

\- Que voulez-vous qu'elle ait trouvé?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, il y a des archives ici, par exemple.

\- Des archives?

C'est une réponse qui n'est pas sincère, il n'y a pas de doute. Ils ont dû effectivement aller aux archives mais il ne veut pas me l'avouer. Je reste silencieux et j'attends. Quelques secondes après il craque. Je sens dans sa réponse un effort de formulation. Il marche sur des œufs.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai entendu une certaine conversation qui m'inquiète, en venant ce matin. Selon M. Onorder, Mrs Grey a subitement déménagé en même temps qu'elle se mettait en arrêt. Ils aimeraient la retrouver pour l'interroger sur la disparition de dossiers sur certains employés. Ils parlaient de faire venir des doubles du diocèse de Saint-Asaph au Pays de Galle…je n'en sais pas plus.

-Vous en êtes certain?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Bien, c'est noté. Je vais vous laisser là, M. Baker. Au plaisir de vous avoir rencontré.

-Attendez! Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle?

-Je ne sais pas."

Je quitte Michael Baker sur cela. Il faut maintenant faire acte de présence au cabinet du Ministre. L'idée ne m'enchante guère mais finalement, tout se passe bien. Marian est encore dans la lune et il ne tique pas que je le salue. Le sort d'amnésie a très bien marché et il me raconte s'être évanoui le jour précédent, tout en me précisant qu'il n'a fait qu'une chute de tension anodine et que l'hôpital l'a assuré de son bon état de santé globale. Son masque d'homme mondain est de nouveau en place et je mets aussi le mien. A la fin de la journée, c'est devenu difficile de croire que l'homme a été prêt à nous tuer 24 heures auparavant.

Tout se passe normalement jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne, vers 15 heures. Marian décroche et au bout de quelques secondes, me décroche un regard suspicieux.

"As-tu croisé ce matin Michael Baker?

Je n'aime pas son ton accusateur mais je décide de ne pas mentir.

-Oui, au _Ministry of Defense_, pourquoi?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu faisais là bas.

-Je n'y étais pas pour des raisons professionnelles, la rencontre avec M. Baker était fortuite. C'est un interrogatoire que tu tentes de mener, là?

\- Plutôt oui. M. Baker vient d'être abattu en pleine rue alors qu'il revenait de déjeuner."

* * *

Oui, je sais je suis si méchante =) Le prochain chapitre qui s'appelle Christmas guests qui sera raconté par Helen vous en dira peut être plus, héhé...


End file.
